INVISIBLE
by natalycullen
Summary: ELLOS LO OLVIDARON POR MUCHOS AñOS, ELLA LO ALEJO, LE SE FUE BUSCANDO EL RUMBO DE SU VIDA, PERO ESTA LE HARIA VIVIR COSAS QUE EL NUNCA IMAGINO Y LO AYUDARIA A MADURAR PREPARANDOLO PARA EL REENCUENTRO...PARA PERDONAR...PARA VIVIR...PARA AMAR
1. HUYENDO

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**PERMISO CONCEDIDO POR MARS922:Cariño, me alegra que te haya gustado mi O.S, la verdad ya tenia hecho un**  
**capitulo con la continuación, pero la publicare cuando termines la tuya. Asi**  
**que, por supuesto que tienes mi permiso para hacerlo, solo espero que me**  
**avises uando subas el primer capitulo para comenzar a leer tu historia.**

**espero leernos pronto**  
**SERAN OCHO CAPS**

**ASI QUE DEMEN SU OPINIOS**

**ESTE LO ESCRIBIO MARS922 ASI QUE AQUÍ VA, MAñANA PUBLICO LA ACTUALIZACION**

**HUYENDO POR EL ABANDONO**

**EDWARD POV**

Todo era aplausos y alegría, veía como todos me felicitaban, después de acabar mi recital, amaba tocar el piano y adoraba hacer feliz a los demás con mi música, pero al ver los rostros del público, no encontré ninguna cara conocida, allí en primera fila estaban 7 asientos vacíos, como siempre, me pregunto ¿en qué lío se abra metido Isabella una vez más? Como odiaba que me hiciera esto. Y pensar que antes éramos los mejores amigos. De eso 8 años atrás.

**Flashback**

Hoy había sido mi primer recital, debería estar contento, pues todos habían aplaudido y mi profesora me había felicitado, pero no lo estaba ¿Cómo estarlo? Mis padres y mis hermanos no habían ido, pero me dolía sobre todo que fuese faltado ella. Isabella Swan o Bella como prefería que le llamasen, es mi mejor amiga y la adoro con todo mi corazón.

Al llegar a casa vi que estaba estacionada una patrulla policial, rápidamente me acerque a la puerta y ante mí, vi algo que me hizo sentir como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Allí, en el piso, abrazada a sus rodillas estaba ella, a lo lejos podría ver a mi padre abrazar a mi madre mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente. Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y la abrace, en eso sucedió algo que nunca pensé ver, ella, mi Bella, mi mejor amiga, me rechazo, se deshizo de mi abrazo, se levanto y se fue, dejándome allí, de pie, parado, solo en la puerta. Trate de seguirla, pero una mano me detuvo.

_Déjala hijo, ahora necesita estar sola_

_¿Qué sucedió papá?_

_Edward, los padres de Bella murieron_

Mi corazón se salto un latido y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Charlie y Renée Swan, los mejores amigos de mis padres y como unos tíos para nosotros. Alice, Emmett y yo.

_y ¿ahora qué sucederá con Bella?_

_Ella se quedara con nosotros_ Me dijo mi padre antes de irse nuevamente con los agentes y mi madre.

Los días pasaron y Bella poco a poco dejo de hablarme. Hoy era el funeral de sus padres. Todos andábamos de negro. La misa fue corta, pero hermosa. Mi madre llevaba abrazada a Bella, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, trate de acercarme y nuevamente me rechazo. Decir que no me dolió seria mentir, pero debía entender que se sentía mal y quizás mi presencia la perturbaba, así que no me acerque más, dándole su espacio.

**Fin de flashback**

Los años pasaron y nos distanciamos más, ya debía estar acostumbrado, ellos siempre faltaban, después de 8 años, me seguía doliendo, pues si, tengo veintitrés años y eso ya debería ser normal, esa era la palabra clave, debería, pero no, no era así. Seguro Isabella tuvo su accidente número cinco mil quinientos en el mes, o tendrían algún debate, quizás una reunión de recaudación de fondos para-no-se-que-cosa, en fin, baje del escenario, me cambie de ropa y fui a casa.

Al llegar, mi día empeoro más, si es que eso era posible, la casa estaba sola, todas las luces estaban apagadas, se que sonara estúpido, pero esperaba que todos estuviesen esperándome allí, en fin, guarde mi volvo en el garaje y me fui a mi habitación , al entrar, para cerrar con broche de oro, allí, en mi escritorio, como burlándose de mí, estaba mi calendario recordándome la fecha. 20 de Junio. Arranque la hoja, la tire a la cesta, me cambie y me acosté a dormir.

"_Feliz cumpleaños"_ pensé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Unos gritos me despertaron, al ver mi reloj, vi que solo eran las 8:00am, me bañe, me puse unos pantalones y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones abiertos y baje a ver que era tanto escándalo.

Al llegar al living vi a mis hermanos y a Isabella desayunando todos juntos en la mesa, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de jugo, ya cuando iba llegando a la puerta bajo mi madre.

_Edward ¿no vas a desayunar hoy?_

_No mamá, no tengo mucha hambre_

_Anda hijo, hace tiempo que no comemos como familia_ Familia ¡Ja! como si me consideraran parte de ella.

_Está bien mamá_ En eso bajo mi padre

_Buenos días familia_ mi madre se levanto y lo recibió con un abrazo

_A ver_ dijo mi hermana poniéndose de pie _Hoy debemos celebrar porque a nuestra querida hermanita ayer le fue muy bien en su debate_ todos alzaron su copa

_¡Salud!_

Mi madre al igual que todos se pararon y felicitaron a Isabella, menos yo.

_Hijo…_ mi madre no termino su frase pues un constante pitido comenzó a sonar

_¡Que fastidio! alguien que revise la maldita contestadora_ dijo Rosalie. Alice se puso de pie y dio play

__Usted tiene cuatro mensajes. 8:45am. Hola ¡Anthony querido!_ _salió la voz de mi abuela __ya supe que hoy es tu recital. Cariño disculpa que no vaya, pero te deseo que todo salga de lo mejor y no estés preocupado por los buscadores de talento, solo un demente no podría ver tu genio, te quiero mucho mi Eddy y no creas que olvide la fecha ¡oh no! ¿Cómo podría olvidar uno de los días más felices de mi vida? el 20 de Junio, el día que nació mi querido Anthony. Te quiero corazón, feliz cumpleaños y espero te guste mi regalo. Fin del mensaje__

Todos tenían los ojos como platos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar la contestadora siguió.

__10:15am. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDDY! ya, no pongas esa cara, se que odias que te llamen así_ _dijo la voz de Tanya__ suerte en tu recital y ¡prende esa cosa que tienes por celular! perdona que hoy no vaya, pero hoy cumplo un año con Felix ¿puedes creerlo? aquí entre nos, creo que me va a pedir matrimonio __Se escucho el grito de felicidad de mi amiga_ _Estoy tan feliz. Te quiero y no te preocupes, mañana te recompenso, saludos a tu familia. Fin del mensaje__

__2:35pm. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Eddy Pooh!_ _se escucho la sonora carcajada de Seth__ lo siento, lo siento, pero no pude evitar llamarte así amigo, pero, para que veas que tu mejor amigo te quiere, prometo no llamarte así por…tres días_ _Ja! esa era su promesa todos los años, su mayor record era de tres horas_ _amigo lo siento pero hoy no podre ir a tu recital de piano, si sé que soy el peor amigo del mundo, pero es que Bree quiere presentarme a sus padres, lo siento, pero juro que luego los chicos de la Push, Leah, Tanya y yo te lo recompensaremos. Te quiero Eddy Pooh. Oops_ _lo ven__ bueno será el otro año. Chao. Fin del mensaje__

__4:40pm. Sanguijuela feliz cumpleaños_ _Se escuchó la atronadora risa de Jacob. Desde preparatoria nos saludábamos así, yo la sanguijuela y él, el chucho_ _bueno, en serio, ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! de parte mía y de Leah, perdónanos, se que parece que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para no ir, pero ¡oye! ¿Quién te mando a nacer tan atravesado? mentiras, mentiras, lo siento, pero hoy Leah se siente mal y no puedo dejarla sola, bueno ya mañana te llevaremos algún bar quieras o no, ya deja de ser tan aguafiestas, siempre leyendo y tocando piano o escuchando música, así que amigo prepárate. Hasta mañana sanguijuela. Fin del mensaje__

En la sala reinaba un silencio sepulcral, todos tenían la vista fija en la contestadora, casi podría ver sus mentes trabajar rápidamente en busca de alguna señal de broma. Podría ver como esperaban que un mensaje dijese ¡cayeron!

_Felicidades Isabella_ dije, para luego levantar el vaso de jugo en señal de brindis y beberlo todo de un trago, deje el vaso en la mesa y me fui.

Al llegar a la facultad todos me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y mi recital, ya estando en clases llegaron Seth, Tanya, Leah y Jacob.

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDDY!_ dijeron los cuatro al unisonó

_Gracias, y ¡saben que odio que llamen así! en fin, cuenten ¿qué paso ayer?_

_Miren ¿no notan algo en mi mano?_ dijo Tanya mostrándonos su mano izquierda.

_¡Te propuso matrimonio Felix!_ Leah fue la primera en reaccionar, todos la abrazamos y la felicitamos

_Por supuesto. Ahora, Edward es mi padrino, Leah mi madrina y Jacob y Seth mis damas de honor_ Ante esto todos estallamos en carcajadas, bueno excepto _las damas de honor_

_Eddy Pooh, desde ayer los padres de Bree me consideran otro hijo de la familia, así que, felicítenme_ dijo un muy feliz Seth

_ Bueno, yo ya me siento mejor, así que hoy tenemos…_

_¡FIESTA!_ gritaron los cuatro al unisonó.

No me quedo otro remedio que ir, después de todo era el cumpleañero. Al salir de la de la facultad nos fuimos a un bar y debo reconocer que la pase muy bien, Felix, Bree, y los chicos de la Push nos alcanzaron allá, además de algunos compañeros de la facultad, bebimos, bailamos y hablamos hasta las 2:00 am.

Pedí un taxi y me fui a casa, al llegar todos estaban en la sala.

_Edward ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?_ me dijo mi padre

_Yo llego cuando quiero_ ¡Oops! digamos que andaba algo pasado de copas.

_¿Que es ese modo de hablarle a tu padre? además tenias a toda la familia preocupada_ me reprocho a mi madre. No pude más y exploté.

_¡Ja! claro, todos siempre están tan pendiente de mi, tanto que olvidaron mi cumpleaños, no fueron a mis recitales, mi graduación ¿que mas?... no recuerdo, pero es mejor, sino estaríamos toda la noche enumerando. ¿Saben? gane por cinco años seguidos la presidencia estudiantil, gane tres veces el concurso de talentos, y me ofrecieron una beca en música, pero, claro, ninguno de ustedes estuvieron presente, no se preocupen, lo de ayer no me dolió, bueno, no mucho, si, sé que soy un idiota, ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus olvidos.

_Hijo nosotros no…_

_¿No qué? ¿No querían? no se preocupen, como siempre, yo entiendo, Isabella tenía un debate, así que ¿Qué importaba lo mío? ¿Cierto?_ les dije cansado de siempre lo mismo.

_Hijo eso no es cierto nosotros siempre…_

_ Olvídenlo, son estupideces mías, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir_

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie y me quede dormido.

Los meses pasaron y ya era septiembre. Alice estaba loca con los preparativos del cumpleaños de Isabella, aunque ella odiaba toda esa atención y las grandes fiestas, bueno, esa era lo que recordaba de la pequeña de catorce años que era mi mejor amiga. Al salir de la facultad como todos los años, fui y le compre un regalo a ella, al pasar por la joyería una delicada cadena de oro blanco llamo mi atención, al final de esta colgaba una pequeña esmeralda en forma de lagrima, después de todos estos años aun la seguía queriendo.

En casa todo era caos, así que, sin que nadie me viera subí a su habitación, ella dormía plácidamente, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, lentamente me acerque y deje la pequeña caja a su lado.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!_ le dije como cuando éramos pequeños, le di un beso en la frente, di media vuelta y me fui. Pensar que hoy seria el último cumpleaños que pasaría acá. Si ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños gane una beca en música para estudiar en Italia, Volterra. Nadie en mi familia sabia ¿para qué? igual no lo notarían.

Fui a mi habitación tome mis maletas, deje una carta para no preocuparlos y me fui.

_Adiós Familia._ Pensé mientras me alejaba de casa en el volvo.

**BELLA POV**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, _mi gozo en un pozo, _Alice me tenia loca con todos los preparativos de mi fiesta, aunque no podía estar del todo feliz, aun resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Edward, el tenia razón, todos los habían dejado por mí, y yo a él, aun no podía entender porque me comportaba así.

**Flashback**

Estaba sentada en el piso de la casa Cullen, aun no podría creer que mis padres fuesen muerto, estaba llorando abrazada a mis piernas, cuando sentí que alguien se agachaba y me abrazaba, por su aroma supe enseguida que era Edward, pero ahora quería estar sola, así que lo aparte de mí y me fui.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que veía que trataba de acercarse a mí, huía. Sabía que en estos momentos no era lo suficientemente estable como para estar con alguien sin romper a llorar y sabía que si dejaba que él se acercara me rompería, con el tiempo lo dejo de intentar y yo se lo agradecí en silencio.

**Fin del flashback**

Los años pasaron y nos volvimos más distantes, ya no era su Bella, ahora era Isabella. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude olvidar su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo olvide su recital? ese día cuando oímos los mensajes todos nos quedamos de piedra.

**Flashback**

_Belly Bells, estuviste fantástica_ dijo Emmett

_¡Si, así que para celebrarlo iremos de compras!_ chillo Alice.

_No, por lo que más quieras Alice, hoy no, por favor, aun estoy cansada por todos estos días de estudio_

_Anda Bells, no seas mala ¿si?_ dijo poniendo su carita de cachorro mojado. ¡Arg! como odio cuando me hace eso.

_Está bien duende_ acepte resignada

_ ¡SI!_ gritó. Sonó el timbre y Alice salió corriendo a abrirle a los Hale, como todas las mañanas. Jasper y Rose llegaron a nosotros en el comedor.

_ ¡Felicidades Bells!_ dijeron al unisonó sin querer, haciéndonos estallar en risas, como siempre decían, cosas de gemelos.

Edward bajo y paso directamente a la cocina, luego salió con un vaso en su mano y cuando iba llegando a la puerta Esme lo llamo. El hablo con ella, se acerco y se sentó con nosotros, mientras Carlisle bajaba las escaleras.

_Buenos días familia_

_A ver_ dijo Alice poniéndose de pie _Hoy debemos celebrar porque a nuestra querida hermanita, ayer le fue muy bien en su debate_ dijo ella, haciéndome sonrojar. Todos alzaron su copa, menos Edward.

_¡Salud!_

Todos me felicitaron. Bueno casi todos.

_Hijo…_Esme no termino su frase pues un constante pitido que comenzó a sonar

_¡Que fastidio! alguien que revise esa maldita contestadora_ dijo Rose. Alice se puso de pie y dio play

__Usted tiene cuatro mensajes. 8:45am. Hola ¡Anthony querido!_ _salió la voz de la abuela de los chicos __ya supe que hoy es tu recita. Cariño disculpa que no vaya, pero te deseo que todo salga de lo mejor y no estés preocupado por los buscadores de talento, solo un demente no podría ver tu talento, te quiero mucho mi Eddy y no creas que olvide la fecha ¡oh no! ¿Cómo podría olvidar uno de los días más felices de mi vida? el 20 de Junio, el día que nació mi querido Anthony. Te quiero corazón, feliz cumpleaños y espero te guste mi regalo. Fin del mensaje_ _y así siguieron los demás mensajes.

¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Eso era imposible, saque mi teléfono del pantalón para comprobar la fecha. Miércoles, 21 de junio de 2009. Hasta Jacob se acordó de su cumpleaños y de su ¿recital? ¿De qué recital hablaban todos? nadie supo que decir, todos nos encontrábamos aun en shock ¿Tan ocupados estábamos que nadie recordó su cumpleaños? antes de que nadie hablara el hablo.

_Felicidades Isabella_ dijo, para luego levantar su vaso de jugo en señal de brindis y beberlo todo de un trago, dejo el vaso en la mesa y se fue.

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice.

_ Es broma ¿cierto?_

_No Alice, hoy es 21 de junio, realmente olvidamos su cumpleaños_ dije yo

_No puede ser ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? por eso ayer no estuvo en casa, ayer también era su recital_ dijo Carlisle

_ ¿Qué clase de madre soy? ¿Cómo pude olvidar el cumpleaños de mi hijo?_ sollozo Esme en el pecho de Carlisle.

_Todos lo olvidamos mamá_

Ese día, todos, pasamos el día tratando de localizarlo, ya nos tenía preocupados a todos, Edward nunca solía llegar tarde y si lo hacía avisaba. Cuando ya eran las 2:00am escuchamos un carro estacionar frente la casa, todos estábamos en la sala, incluyendo a los Hale. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un Edward pasado de tragos, pues se recargaba en la puerta.

_Edward ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?_ dijo Carlisle apenas él entro.

_ ¡Yo, llego cuando quiero!_ todos quedamos estáticos en nuestros lugares, nunca habíamos escuchado a Edward contestar así y menos a Carlisle.

_¿Que es ese modo de hablarle a tu padre? además, tenias a toda la familia preocupada_ le reprocho Esme.

_¡Ja! claro, todos siempre están tan pendiente de mi, tanto que olvidaron mi cumpleaños, no fueron a mis recitales, mi graduación ¿que mas?... no recuerdo, pero es mejor, sino estaríamos toda la noche enumerando. ¿Saben? gane por cinco años seguidos la presidencia estudiantil, gane tres veces el concurso de talentos y me ofrecieron una beca en música, pero, claro, ninguno de ustedes estuvieron presente, no se preocupen, lo de ayer no me dolió, bueno, no mucho, si, sé que soy un idiota, ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus olvidos.

_Hijo nosotros no…_ trato de hablar Carlisle

_¿No qué? ¿No querían? no se preocupen, como siempre, yo entiendo, Isabella tenía un debate, así que ¿Qué importaba lo mío? ¿Cierto?_ para este momento a todos nosotros nos caían lágrimas silenciosas por el rostro ¿Cómo pudimos nosotros perdernos todo eso? ¿Tan metidos en nuestras vidas estábamos que lo dejamos solo? Y lo que más me dolía ¿Todos lo habían dejado de lado por mi?

_Hijo eso no es cierto nosotros siempre…_ trato de decir nuevamente Carlisle

_ Olvídenlo son estupideces mías, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir_ fue rumbo a las escaleras y nos dejo todos allí.

Yo fui la primera en hablar.

_Todo esto es mi culpa, ustedes lo dejaron por mí, por no dejarme sola, luego de la muerte de mis padres_ dije mientras me maldecía internamente, no sólo lo deje solo, sino que le robe a su familia.

_Eso no es cierto hija, Edward solo estaba pasado un poco de tragos y dijo cosas que no sentía. Lo mejor es que todos vayamos a dormir_

Los días pasaron y Edward prácticamente no estaba en casa, todos tratamos de hablar con él, pero casi nunca lo veíamos. Notaba como Esme cada vez se deprimía más, al igual que todos nosotros.

**Fin del flashback**

_¡¡Bella!!_ escuche que Alice me llamaba

_ ¿Qué paso Alice?_

_ Belly Bells necesito que te metas a bañar, mira la hora que es_

_Alice apenas son las 3:30 pm_

_¿Apenas? Dios! Bella estamos retrasadas, metete ¡ya! y me avisas cuando estés lista_ dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

¡Arg! ¡Qué fastidio! como me gustaría estar en una biblioteca leyendo un buen libro. Me quite los zapatos y me acosté en la cama. Necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de que todo el caos se desatase, cerré los ojos y despeje mi mente por un rato.

_Exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala. Bueno, es mejor que me meta a bañar, antes de que Alice aparezca. _pensé.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme, sentí como alguien abría la puerta, al entrar inmediatamente supe que era él, sentí como se agachaba y sentí algo que tenia años sin sentir. Seguridad.

__Feliz cumpleaños cariño__ cuando oí esas palabras y le sentí besar mi frente, tomo todo de mi el no abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro pidiéndole perdón por dejarlo una y otra vez, pero algo en su voz me hizo sentir extraña, casi parecía una despedida. _Estoy paranoica ya, _pensé. Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse me levante de golpe, haciendo que algo cayera, al busca que era, vi que era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, al recogerlo vi que tenía una pequeña nota.

_**Feliz cumpleaños Bella.**_

Todos los años siempre encontraba algo parecido, pero este año, por fin estaba 100% segura que era de él, mi Edward. Dentro de la cajita había una preciosa cadena plateada un con una esmeralda al final en forma de lagrima.

_¡Bella! aun no estás lista_ chillo Alice asomada a mi puerta

_Voy, voy_ Tome la cajita, la guarde en mi mesa de noche y me metí al baño.

Seis horas, tres cambio de ropa, una cesión de maquillaje después ya estaba lista, Alice y Rose se fueron a cambiar dejándome sola en mi habitación, fui hasta mi mesita de noche, saque la pequeña cajita y me puse la hermosa cadena. Al bajar ya todos estaban esperando por mí, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré, quizás había salido, todos alabaron mi cadena y me dijeron los hermosa que estaba, haciendo que me ruborizara.

Todos los invitados ya habían llegado, pero él aun no. La fiesta estuvo espectacular, como siempre Alice se lucio, decoro toda la casa con flores blanca y rosas rojas, en el centro del salón había una gran bola de espejos y luces de todos colores, el DJ fue fenomenal, la comida y las bebidas no hicieron falta, alrededor de las 3:00am todos se fueron marchando hasta quedar solo nosotros.

_Chicos ¿han visto a Edward?_ pregunto Esme

_No mamá, desde esta tarde no veo a Eddy_ dijo Emmett

_Que raro_ dijo Alice

_¿Bella, podrías ir a su cuarto?_

_Claro Esme_ subí al tercer piso y camine hasta su puerta, toque tres veces y nadie respondió. Abri la puerta y en el cuarto no había nadie.

_Esme arriba no hay nadie_ dije al bajar las escaleras.

_ A lo mejor está con sus amigos_ sugirió Jasper

_ ¡Ya se! llamare a Tanya_ dijo Alice, tomando su celular, rápidamente marco un numero y lo puso en altavoz.

__ ¿Alice?__

___Hola Tanya ¿mi hermanito esta por allí con ustedes?_

__ ¿Edward? no por supuesto que no, el hoy se fue a Italia ¿no les dijo nada?__

_ ¿Decirnos qué? y ¿Qué hace Edward en Italia?_

__Pues siento que no debería ser yo quien se los dijera pero…__

_Tanya cariño estas en altavoz, soy Esme por favor, dinos, que todos estamos muy preocupados_

__...__

_ ¿Tanya?_

__Bueno, el… ¡ya! élganounabecaportresaños_ypiensaquedarseavivirallá_ lo dijo tan rápido que nadie entendió.

_ ¿Que? habla despacio cariño_

__Que el gano una beca…por tres años…y piensa quedarse a vivir allá__

_Eso no puede ser…nosotros…_ Carlisle no sabia que decir

__Lo siento, pero conociendo a Edward seguro les dejo algo, no creo que los fuese querido preocupar de este modo…lo siento_ _y colgó.

Todos nos mirábamos fijamente, esto parecía una pesadilla. A Alice se le cayó el teléfono de las manos y Esme no dejaba de llorar abrazada a Carlisle, mientras Jasper abrazaba a Alice y Emmett a Rosalie. Yo Salí corriendo a su habitación, al entrar fui directo a su armario. Nada, todo esta vacio, en su estantes de Cd's faltan muchos, al igual que sus libros.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ pregunto Alice, no sentí llegar a los demás , sino hasta que ella hablo.

_Creo que es una carta_ dijo Jasper

_Ábrela_

_Familia,_

_¿Cómo empezar?_

_No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien, me he ganado una beca en piano ¿pueden creerlo? los quiero mucho, sé que no he sido el mejor estos días… les quería pedir perdón por mi arrebato del la vez pasada, se que tienen sus propias vidas y yo no puedo pretender que las dejen a un lado por mí._

_Esme, eres la mejor madre que cualquiera pueda soñar tener. Carlisle, gracias por tus consejos, para mí siempre serás el mejor padre que pude haber soñado. Los quiero._

_Emmett, hermano, te quiero, se que estos años no hemos sido los más unidos pero entiendo que querías formar tu vida, te voy a extrañar y se que serás muy feliz con Rose, pues ella tiene el carácter que necesitas y tú, la alegría que a ella le falta. _

_Alice, hermanita, te quiero mucho y siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña, la que necesitaba que la subiera a mis hombros para robar las galletas a mamá y la que me volvía loco con sus emergencia de moda, te quiero y sé que serás feliz junto a Jasper, el tiene la calma que te falta, pero eso si, se te lastima, solo dímelo y le romperé hasta el alma (tranquilo Jazz, sé que esto está de sobra) _

_Isabella… Bella, sé que esto años nos hemos distanciado, pero quiero que sepas que, yo aun recuerdo a esa niña que se pasaba horas y horas a mi lado leyendo, mientras yo tocaba mi piano, te quiero cariño, feliz cumpleaños, espero que seas muy feliz. Lo mereces, la vida no ha sido del todo justa contigo, te pido que cuides de mi familia como siempre los has hecho._

_Perdónenme por dañarles el día así, pero preferí irme, es lo mejor, espero verlos...algún día._

_Adiós familia. _

El… se fue, aun no podía creerlo, el realmente se había ido y quizás para nunca más volver.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DE AQUÍ PARTO YO EL LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL EN MI PROFILE SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA UN REVIEW**


	2. QUE HICIMOS?

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**¿Qué FUE LO QUE HICIMOS?**

**EDWARD POV**

Italia se mostraba majestuosa ante mis ojos, su arquitectura era sorprendente y el sol brillaba en lo más alto, Roma se veía espectacular desde mi apartamento, sin embargo eso no me alegraba…ayer había arribado a esta país y en todo el tiempo que había pasado no había recibido ni una llamada de mi familia…dolía, mi corazón dolía, ¿Cómo se acostumbra uno al dolor? ¿Hasta qué punto somos capaces de soportarlo?

El timbre sonó, lo más probable es que fuera la casera, esa mujer era bastante amable, tenía cerca de 45 años, tenía cabello marrón y ojos verdes, una combinación extraña pero maravillosa, su nombre era Sulpicia y su esposa Aro quien también era profesor en el conversatorio, eran amables y atentos; abrí la puerta frente a mi estaba una mujer hermosa, su cabello de un tono marrón oscuro caía hasta sus hombros, sus ojos azules eran profundos, era un poco más baja que yo apenas unos centímetros y en sus manos traía una bandeja con galletas y leche

-Ciao-pronuncio, sabía que era "hola", pues en mis vacaciones tomaba clases de idiomas, lo había comenzado a hacer cuando cumplí quince años, Isabella había comenzado a vivir con nosotros y esas serian sus primeras vacaciones sin sus padres, asi que los míos planearon varias actividades, la primera era ir a acampar un fin de semana, habíamos idos todos juntos sin embargo no era necesario ser un genio para observar como Isabella se sentía incomoda a mi alrededor, fue un fin de semana bastante incomodo, asi que al regresar papa hablo conmigo…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Hijo ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto_

_-Claro-respondí_

_-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto_

_-Bien_

_-Hijo-el tomo aire-quiero pedirte algo-yo solo asentí pidiéndole que continuara-Bella está un poco sensible y…las actividades que hemos programado son para levantarle el ánimo y ella…bueno se siente un poco incomoda contigo alrededor-mi corazón dolió_

_-¿Qui… quieres que ya…ya no esté en las actividades?-pregunte_

_-Hijo solo serian estas vacaciones-dijo intentado restarle importancia- te lo juro, podrías tomar esas clases de Italiano que siempre quisiste ¿Qué te parece?_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y ese fue el principio de mi pesadilla, el único verano se convirtió en todas las vacaciones que pudimos tener, cuando eran de viajes yo iba pero papa intentaba que estuviera lejos de ella, con el tiempo entendí asi que papa dejo la labor hasta que en algún momento se convirtió en algo normal que yo no pasara ni un segundo en sus actividades veraneas, es mas en el verano de mi cumpleaños veinte decidí no acompañarlos y quedarme en casa y esa fue otra costumbre que adoptamos.

-Ciao-respondí

-Si parala italiano-dijo (Hablas italiano)

-Un po'- respondí (Un poco)

-Mi fa piacere che sarà più facile per voi di muoversi roma- lo cual significaba "me alegro asi será mas fácil que te muevas por roma"

-Si eso espero-respondí

-Elena felice- se presento (me llamo Elena)

-Sono contento che Edward- me presente, a lo que ella sonrió (mucho gusto Edward)

-Ho portato cibo-dijo mientras observaba la comida (te traje comida)

-Grazie-dije-si prega di seguire-dije dándole paso, ella se sentó poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa

-Hablo un poco de español-dijo riendo

-Eso significa que tenemos dos lenguas para comunicarnos-dije sonriendo recibiendo en respuestas una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto...

**NEW YORK**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba acostada en mi cama llorando, un día, había pasado un día desde que no sabíamos nada de él, un día desde que lo perdimos para siempre, es increíble darse cuenta de que creemos a las personas tan constantes que solo en el momento en que se materializa la perdida realmente sientes la ausencia...

Esme estaba desesperada, había presentado un ataque de nervios lo que obligo a Carlisle a sedarla para tranquilizarla, el había visitado a los amigos de Edward intentando encontrar alguna forma de comunicación.

-Familia!!!!!!-grito desde la parte inferior, seque mis lagrimas frente al espejo mientras observaba mi collar, era lo único que me quedaba de aquel chico que era mi amigo, mi confidente, mi amor...

Si aunque parezca increíble de creer yo amaba a Edward, desde que tenía memoria siempre había sentido algo lindo por el pero con el tiempo, aprendí a no expresarlo a convivir con ese sentimiento en silencio, pues era mayor mi miedo de mostrarme débil, de expresar el verdadero dolor que sentí cuando los perdí, a ellos a....mi puerto seguro.

Baje las escaleras y me senté frente a ellos, Emmet tenía los ojos anegados en lagrimas que no derramaba, Alice estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Jasper quien consentía su cabeza, Esme solo estaba apoyada en el hombro de Emmet quien la abrazaba

-Hable con los chicos, Edward se fue para Roma, estuve en Julliard

-¿Julliard?-pregunte

-Si Bella, nuestro Edward fue becado en Julliard para el programa de música-todos estábamos sorprendidos, sabíamos que Edward tenía un gran talento pero ¿Julliard?, ¿Cómo no nos enteramos de esto?, suspire, ¿Cuántas cosas habíamos dejado pasar?

-Si asi como lo escuchan Julliard-aseguro, suspire, los chicos y yo habíamos terminado nuestra educación aquí en New York, luego de la muerte de mis padres y todo dado que Carlisle necesitaba más dinero, y era aquí en donde habíamos conocido a los Hale y aquí donde se enamoraron….

-Allí me dijeron que Edward había sido becado en la Academia nazionale di Santa Cecilia, que se encuentra en Roma, con todos sus gastos pagos

-Guauuuuuuuuu-expreso Jasper-Edward debe ser demasiado bueno

-Si-afirmo Esme- es un genio de la música-dijo mientras suspiraba con tristeza

- ¿Te dieron un teléfono?-pregunte

-Si-Esme lo miro con emoción

-Llamemos-pidió Alice, tomamos el teléfono y marcamos, el teléfono sonó tres veces

-Ciao-contesto la voz de una mujer, Carlisle suspiro

-Edward si prega di buon pomeriggio?-todos lo miramos asombrado pues ninguno sabia que el hablara italiano (buenas Edward se encuentra)

-Un momento-dijo y no se escucho nada hasta que

-Ciao-contesto una maravillosa voz al otro lado, era terciopelada, como el canto de un ángel, Edward siempre había tenido una voz maravillosa pero hablando en italiano era tan sensual…

-¿Hijo?-pregunto Esme, el teléfono en alta voz descansaba en el centro de la mesa

-¿MAMA?-dijo

-Dios Edward-dijo Esme-¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Mama, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el

-Muy bien hijo y ¿tu?-pregunto esta

-Bien-contesto, sin embargo su voz era seca, sin emociones, sin alegría, como si hablara con cualquier persona

-¿En qué pensabas jovencito?-pregunto enojada Esme-Irte asi sin avisarnos, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti-dijo

-Estaban más preocupados por la fiesta de Isabella que por mí-aseguro

-No, no es asi hijo…

-Mira mama era lo mejor, la verdad estoy tan cansado de estar esperando a que ustedes me presten atención-suspiro

-Pero irte asi…

-EDWARD!!!!!!-gritaron- andaré a Roma ci attende!!! (vamos que Roma nos espera)

-Lo siento-dijo-tengo que irme

-Hijo-intento Esme

-Cuando te calmes hablaremos mama, por ahora debo comenzar a solucionar algunas cosas de la escuela, adiós mama y saluda a la familia

-Adiós hijo

La llamada se corto, las lagrimas descendían las mejillas de Esme, y lo entendí, Esme era amorosa, una madre entregada a sus hijos, a buscar su bienestar y su felicidad y el rechazo, el tono, la forma, las palabras de Edward habían lastimado su corazón…

-Lo siento-dije

-No es tu culpa cielo-dijo Esme

-Si, si lo es, escúchenme-dije interrumpiendo a Alice quien intentaba interrumpirme-yo se que ustedes hicieron lo que les nació de su corazón, se que han abierto un lugar para mí en su familia, que han sido mis padres, mis hermanos-tome aire, para calmar las lagrimas que salían sin parar por mis ojos- y se los agradezco tanto, pero…esto es mi culpa y…y lo es porque tenía tanto miedo de demostrar cómo me sentía que aleje a la única persona que podría hacer que lo sacara de mi interior…Edward-asegure- y al hacerlo…al hacerlo lo aleje de ustedes…y…y todo por ayudarme a mí a superarlo-y rompí en llanto, mientras sentía los brazos de Esme consolándome, mientras llorábamos ambas por la pérdida de alguien a quien amábamos, ella un hijo…yo a mi otra mitad

**CARLISLE POV**

Las cosas en casa estaban bastante difíciles, todos sufríamos con la decisión de Edward, suspire y descendí, estaba frente a la puerta de Billy el padre de Jacob, ellos habían llegado a New York cuando los chicos estaban en la secundaria, a pesar de su cultura, golpee la puerta de manera pausada, escuche una silla de ruedas venir por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió, los ojos negros de Billy me observaron bastante asombrados

-Vaya Carlisle Cullen, esto si que es un milagro

-Billy-dije-¿puedo pasar?-asegure al ver que no hacia ademan de permitirme entrar, el movió su silla y precedió el camino rumbo a la sala

-Y bien ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?-pregunto

-Edward-murmure

-Después de 8 años de abandono, vienes a hablar de tu hijo, vaya pensé que el ya no te importaba-dijo

-¡NO ES ASI!-grite, mientras sus ojos me retaban-Lo siento-asegure-no es asi Billy, no sé qué paso, en un momento todo estaba bien y de repente pummm todo estallo, todo se acabo, tengo una familia destrozada…Dios no entiendo-suspire

-Creo que has tardado bastante en ver, pero es normal que las personas nos ceguemos ante lo que se desarrolla ante nosotros, nos centramos en lo que está cerca y olvidamos lo demás-dijo

-¿Qué paso Billy?, ¿en qué momento?-pregunte

-En el momento en que te dejaste llevar por la desesperación-dijo mirando profundamente- sentías tanto la muerte de Renee y Charlie que lo unico que querías era darle bienestar a su hija, sin darte cuenta que al dárselo a ella te lo olvidaste de tu hijo…

-Yo…yo no quería Billy…yo-necesitaba tanto excusarme

-Lo sé-dijo el

-No sé qué paso, en qué momento Edward ya no era mas parte de la familia, los chicos estaban tan bien, enamorados, venirnos a vivir aquí les trajo felicidad, a todos excepto…Edward

-El no te juzga Carlisle-dijo-a pesar de todo no lo hace, no te negare que cuando cumplió diecisiete años no sintió rabia, ni tampoco que en más de una vez quiso gritarte por abandonarlo, pero…creció Carlisle e intento comprender, los justifico….siempre y aprendió a sobrevivir con lo que lo rodeaba-suspiro- lo lastimaron, todos, sobre todo Bella

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué?-pregunte atónito

-Carlisle sus vidas giran en torno a Bella-afirmo-todos intentaron hacerla feliz y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de ella, esa es la razón por la que son una familia, porque todos se incluyeron hay, por que todos estuvieron para ella…excepto Edward y eso fue porque ella no quiso y tu en tu intento de hacerla feliz lo alejaste a él, incluso en la educación…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Bien niños a apartar de mañana iniciaran en su nuevo colegio-dije, ellos solo asintieron_

_-¿Dónde estudiaremos?-pregunto Emmet_

_-En __**The Allen-Stevenson School-dije, los chicos sonrieron incluyendo a Edward-excepto tu Edward, tu estudiaras en el The British International School of New York**_

_-Pero…-intento el_

_-Hablaremos en privado hijo-el solo asintió, los demás comenzaron a hablar de todos sus planes, yo me inclui en la conversación, Edward se levanto y fue al despacho, llevábamos veinte minutos hablando y yo sabía que ya no podía retrasarlo más asi que fui directo al despacho, Edward estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, sus piernas dobladas y su nariz y mejillas rojas_

_-¿Edward?-pregunte_

_-Dime papa-respondió_

_-Lo siento-dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo-por favor entiende, Bella está mal y ella no quiere que estés tan cerca, dale tiempo ya verás que dentro de poco será ella quien me pida que te ponga en el mismo colegio-el asintió-mira ese colegio es genial, y es muy bueno en música te aseguro que te divertirás ya lo veras-le asegure ye l volvió a asentir y hasta intento sonreír, y esa seria la primera sonrisa de muchas que no llegaría a sus ojos_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¿De cuantas cosas me perdí?-pregunte

-Muchas Carlisle-respondió-muchas, te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si-respondí

-¿Qué paso el día del grado de Edward?-dijo mirándome con rabia

-Bella tuvo un accidente en la mañana, asi que la llevamos al hospital y cuando la dieron de alta nos quedamos con ella, la verdad olvide la ceremonia y solo la recordé cuando el llego en la noche-conteste-¿Cómo fue?-pregunte yo

El hizo rodar su silla hasta un mueble lleno de películas, tomo una caja de DVD y me la entrego

-Creo que podrías ver de lo que te perdiste-dijo-ahora por favor vete-dijo de manera decente pero fastidiada, tome el DVD y Salí de allí, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo escuche

-Ruégale al cielo que te dé la oportunidad de recuperar a tu hijo-y eso fue lo último que escuche.

Llegue a casa, todo estaba en silencio, me senté y mire la caja, suspire me levante y lo puse

-¿Qué vas a ver papi?-pregunto Alice quien venía seguida de toda la familia, incluyendo a Jasper y Rosalie, iba a responder cuando la grabación empezó

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, NOS GRADUAMOS-dijo un muy emocionado Jacob_

_-LO LOGRAMOS, AUNQUE NADIE CREYO QUE LO HICIERAMOS-grito Seth_

_-Chicos cálmense-dijo mi hijo_

_-NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS-gritaron todos, el solo rio_

_-Oye Edward ¿hoy vendrá tu familia?-pregunto el chico que sostenía la cámara, quien se escuchaba era Quil_

_-Si dijeron que vendrían-dijo muy feliz_

_-POR FAVOR ESTUDIANTES DIRIGANSEN AL SALON DE CAMBIO-todos caminaron rumbo a la habitación y Quil entrego la cámara, la ceremonia empezó, primero los felicitaron y luego comenzaron a entregar los diplomas_

_-Cullen, Edward Anthony-dijeron, el camino y recibió su diploma miro a todos lados, buscando, buscándonos, su sonrisa se acabo, se había dado cuenta de que no habíamos llegado, descendió con su diploma, triste abatido_

_-A continuación las palabras del presidente escolar y mejor alumno de la promoción, Edward Cullen-todos las personas en el salón aplaudieron_

_-Buenas tardes-dijo-la familia es el pilar fundamental de cualquier sociedad, es en ella en donde nos formamos como personas, como seres humanos, en su seno crecemos y nos hacemos verdaderos seres humanos-miro a toda la audiencia- pero es en la escuela en donde conocemos a los amigos, en donde vivimos las experiencias más magnificas, mas maravillosas, es aquí el lugar en donde lloramos, en donde sonreímos, en donde peleamos por quien se sienta al lado de la ventana en las excursiones-los alumnos rieron-y esto es lo que nos permite crecer-suspiro-el camino que se extiende ante nosotros no será fácil, muchas veces caeremos, fracasaremos pero también serán muchas en las que nos levantaremos, reiremos y triunfaremos y serán esos momentos los que nos harán agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, por las maravillosas experiencias que proporcionaron, le agradezco por todas aquella locuras que cometimos, les agradezco por su comprensión y por su cariño. Les agradezco a los profesores por todas aquellas enseñanzas de vida, por soportarnos tanto tiempo-los profesores sonrieron llenos de alegría- a los padres-en ese momento su voz se escucho rota-por habernos acompañado en este arduo camino y por estar aquí compartiendo este hermoso momento con nosotros, Gracias-todos se pararon y lo aplaudieron, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas "estar aquí compartiendo este hermoso momento con nosotros"…nosotros no estábamos allí, no lo habíamos estado en tanto tiempo, el descendió de la tarima_

_-Antes de concluir-dijo el director- es un honor para mí anunciar que la academia Julliard ha concedido beca completa para EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN EN MUSICA-dijo mientras todos aplaudían, mi niño, mi pequeñito se había ganado una beca completa-EDAWRD POR FAVOR VEN-el subió nuevamente mientras el director lo tomaba por lo hombros-ADEMAS DE ESTO LE ENTREGAMOS EL RECONOCIMIENTO DE MEJOR ALUMNO D ELA PROMOCION-todo el auditorio se levanto aplaudiendo, Edward recibió sus papeles y recibió los abrazos de sus profesores, luego de bajar el director dijo las palabras de despedida, los asistentes comenzaron a moverse, los chicos gritaban emocionados y cantaban, Billy y Carmen se movieron para encontrarse con Edward…mi hijo estaba en brazos de Jacob quien lo abrazaba_

_-Felicidades-dijo Billy, pero Jacob negaba con la cabeza-Lo sé…otra vez tu familia-susurro, la cinta termino, gire mi rostro para que verlos a todos llorando ante un hecho tan importante y que nos habíamos perdido…………_

**QUE TAL?**

**CUENTEMEN SI LES GUSTO **

**LAS AMO**

**Y POR FAVOR DIGANMEN QUE LES PARECIO**


	3. TIEMPO

PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

**TIEMPO**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

**BELLA POV**

El vestido se acomoda majestuosamente a mis curvas, el maquillaje era simplemente magnifico, resaltando el color de mis ojos y los accesorios me hacían ver perfecta, suspire de alegría…hoy era el día, el día en que el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños y el que sería el padre de mis hijos me propondría ser su esposa…bueno eso creía yo, pero haber si te invitan a cenar ya que hay algo de vital importancia que hablar, es lógico y más si han pasado dos años.

Nunca podría olvidar todo lo que he vivido, sería ilógico, sin embargo si alguien me pidiera olvidar y solo me permitiría escoger algunos recuerdos que mantener, guardaría todo los que tengo con…el y aquellos de mi niñez.

-Te ves divina Bells-expreso Alice mientras aplaudía-lo volverás loco

-Si claro-dije mientras mis ojos se ponían en blanco, ella pensaba reprochar pero la voz de Carlisle la detuvo

-Bella, llegaron por ti!

-Voy-dije-gracias Alie por todo-y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla, descendí por las escaleras, nerviosa, ansiosa, miraba cada uno de los escalones temerosa hasta llegar al final, alce mi vista y hay estaba el…James

Su rubio cabello estaba despeinado, tenía una camisa a cuadros y un jean desgastado, unas converse cómodas, no era la ropa que esperaba y menos para una noche especial

-Hola Bells-dijo con su profunda voz

-Hola-y mis mejillas se colorearon, el estiro su mano para tomar la mía, me despedí y subí al automóvil, James estaba extraño, distante, el no era así, el era alegre, cariñoso y respetuoso, ni siquiera me había hostigado a que me acostara con él, tal vez eso le molestaba, observe su perfil, pronunciado…y recordé cuando lo conocí, aquel tropiezo había sido el inicio de una magnífica relación, estaba tan feliz, el se detuvo en un mirador

-James, ¿no íbamos a comer?-le pregunte, intente tomar su mano pero el me detuvo

-Bella debemos hablar algo-dijo seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte asustándome, el me levanto y me sentó en el capo del automóvil, me miro fijamente

-Sabes que eres alguien especial y muy importante para mí-sus ojos se colocaron tristes

-¿Qué esta pasando James?-pregunte

-No te amo, Bella y conocí a alguien a quien amo-dijo rápidamente pero de manera que lo comprendiera, mi corazón se encogió y dolió bastante, "no te amo Bella", sentí mis ojos húmedos, sin embargo había algo que quería saber

-¿Hace cuanto?-dije observando el maravilloso vestido que llevaba conmigo, aquel en el que supuestamente iba a ser la mujer feliz y en el cual la verdad lo único que era es una mujer desdichada

-Tres meses, nos conocimos en el gimnasio, y pues, las cosas se dieron-dijo-lo lamento-yo solo asentí

-¿Me llevas a casa?-pedí, el camino fue incomodo y en silencio, iba observando el paisaje e intentando detener las lagrimas lo mas que pudiera, llegamos

-Bella lo siento-repitió

-Yo lo siento más-dije, cerré la puerta y entre a casa, todos habían salido hoy, así que la casa estaba sola, subí las escaleras buscando el único lugar en donde me sentí tranquila y podía llorar en paz, abrí la puerta y sentí su esencia, a pesar del tiempo, tres años, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que el se fue, habíamos hablado con el solo tres veces desde que se fue, bueno Carlisle y Esme han hablado con el tres veces, y no porque no lo intentáramos sino porque el no quería.

Entre despacio, esta habitación me daba paz y era comprensible aquí se resguardaba todo aquello que me daba seguridad, el espíritu de un amor, uno que yo misma me había encargado de que no tuviera oportunidad, me acosté en su cama y abrace su almohada sin importarme el polvo que la cubría, la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho y llore…llore con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón

_Edward mi Edward, cuanto te necesito, esos eran los recuerdos con los que me quedaría porque James ya había perdido ese derecho…_

**ROMA ITALIA**

**EDWARD POV**

El sol se impuso maravilloso sobre Roma, esta ciudad era tan mágica, maravillosa, estire mis brazos y sonreí al sentir a Elena junto a mí, la vida me había premiado con una mujer maravillosa, amorosa, que me apoyaba en cada una de las decisiones de mi vida, de manera lenta Salí de la cama.

Hoy era un gran día, había terminado mis estudios en la academia y recibiría mi diploma, la vida para mi había cambiado drásticamente desde que salí de New York, no solo había conocido el amor, sino que también había madurado, crecido como persona, estaba preparado listo para tomar el próximo camino, progresar.

Salí del baño y observe que Elena se había levantado lo mas probable es que estuviese en la cocina, solo pude sacudir mi cabeza, en pocas horas no solo me graduaría sino que también iniciaría mis recitales, el primer lugar en donde me presentaría seria esta mi ciudad, y luego recorrería el país.

Para muchos expertos mi talento me guiaría al estrellato, habían dicho en varias ocasiones que sería el próximo Di Blasio, no podía estar más apenado y feliz de que alguien me considerara de esa talla, termine de vestirme y observe que había un mensaje en la contestadora, suspire, Elena y yo nos habíamos mudado juntos hace apenas tres meses, y no era para menos con esa magnífica noticia incluso creía que había sido tarde

-USTED TIENE UN MENSAJE NUEVO-dijo la voz de la constestadora-4:30 a.m: FELICIDADES EDDYYYYYYYYYYYY-chillo la voz de mi amiga Tania, ella era tan loca aun no olvidaba el hecho de que se hubiese casado en las Vegas, luego de una borrachera, solo pude sacudir mi cabeza-ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE HAYAS ALCANZADO TUS OBJETIVOS, TE FELICITO A TI Y A ELENA POR LO DEL BEBE-si así como lo ven, esa era una nueva alegría en mi vida, hace cinco meses Elena descubrió lo del bebe, tenía siete meses y yo estaba bastante emocionado y asustado, no creía estar preparado para ser padre, no había tenido un buen ejemplo y ser padre era una responsabilidad muy grande-AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO TE ADORO Y ANTES DE OLVIDARLO TIENES QUE VENIR A MI BODA POR LA IGLESIA YA SABES IDEA DE MAMA, TE DEL MENSAJE-sonreí solo Tania era capaz de casarse doble vez, deje mi corbata sin terminar de anudar y baje a la cocina a abrazar a mi adorada novia, la tome por la espalda mientras acariciaba su barriga, mi hijo hay había un hijo mío…

Cada día y cada noche al lado de Elena había sido un viaje por el espacio, ella era mi musa inspiradora, la razón de mi existencia, respire profundamente el aroma a miel de sus cabellos, en los últimos meses habíamos tenido que pasar por tantas cosas juntos, mis padres habían decidido hacerme una visita de improvisto y yo tuve que ocultarla no por vergüenza sino por miedo, la verdad era que no quería a Carlisle y a Esme en nuestras vidas, sé que he sido pésimo hijo pero es que lo único que me queda es lo que tengo con Elena y temía que al estar ellos cerca arruinaran eso…como había arruinado tantas cosas en mi vida

**FLASH BACK**

Hoy era un día oscuro y triste, estaba sentado en las escaleras de Julliard, esperando, papa había prometido venir por mí, la lluvia caía muy fuerte afuera sin embargo debía esperar a papa pues mi auto estaba en el taller, suspire, solo esperaba no se hubiese olvidado de mi, el celador llego a mi

-Lo siento joven, pero debo cerrar-yo asentí y Salí del edificio me senté en la acera viendo pasar los vehículos y esperando pasaron varias horas y papa no llego, de repente la lluvia se intensifico, los rayos sonaban a cada paso, estaba cansado de esperar así que intente tomar un taxi, ninguno se detenía por lo que no tuve más remedio que caminar a casa, el camino me llevo cerca de dos horas pero por fin lo logre, al entrar todo estaba a oscuras, subí a mi habitación enojado, mojado, triste al prender la luz me fije en que la habitación era blanca y que la cama tenia edredón dorado, esta no era mi habitación, Salí mirando a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que esta debía ser mi habitación, sacudí mi cabeza y volví a entrar, al fijarme bien me di cuenta de que las cosas en la habitación eran las de Bella, no lo entendía, cuando la puerta sonó baje rápidamente por las escaleras

-Hijo-intento papa quien venía con todos detrás de el

-ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUE MI HABITACION ESTA OCUPADA CON LAS COSAS DE ISABELLA!-grite, ellos me miraron en shock ya que hasta Rosalie y Jasper estaban hay

-Edward ¿Por qué estas mojado?-pregunto Rosalie

-POR QUE CARLISLE OLVIDO RECOGERME!-grite de nuevo el me miro con pena en los ojos

-Lo siento hijo lo olvide completamente

-SI YA ME DI CUENTA, AHORA EXPLICAME LO DE LA HABITACION-seguí gritando

-Bella necesita más luz y dado que tu habitación tiene esos grandes ventanales pensamos…

-PENSAMOS ¿QUIEN PENSO EN QUE PUEDEN SACAR MIS COSAS SIN CONSULTAMER?-volví a gritar

-NO MAS ANTHONY-grito Esme-ACABA CON EL DRAMA EN SOLO UNA HABITACION, TUS COSAS ESTAN EN EL TERCER PISO, DEJA DE SER EGOISTA-ahora yo era el egoísta, algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

-Edward yo lo siento…si quieres-dijo Bella

-No te preocupes mi amor-dijo Esme-Edward entiende-tome el puente de mi nariz e intente por todos los medios calmarme, al ver que no podía, simplemente Salí de la casa

-Edward a dónde vas-pregunto papa

-LEJOS DE TI-le grite y camine sin rumbo, tal vez para muchos era ilógico mi comportamiento pero esa habitación significaba mucho para mí, adoraba sus ventanales, era yo mismo quien la había adecuado así, y tal vez pude cederla pero me chocaba que no me tomaran en cuenta…

Regrese a la casa tres horas después, subí al tercer piso y allí mi corazón se rompió al observa mis cd's de Nirvana rayados y tirados por el suelo de la habitación

FIN FLASH BACK

Elena se giro en mis brazos y beso mis labios

-Bueno días Amore-dijo mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, estaba algo dispuesto a avanzar las cosas cuando ella me corto-debemos irnos, ya que la graduación no podrá empezar si el mejor pianista de la generación no se encuentra presente-yo solo sonreí, ella tomo mi corbata y la anudo como correspondía y así tomamos rumbo a la Academia a completar uno de mis logros, al lado de la persona a la que amaba…

**BELLA POV**

Todos estaban en casa, las cosas habían mejorado, a pesar de lo que paso, mi corazón ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, no era una tan profundo como cuando Edward se fue, pero si el suficiente para hacerme sentir miserable, Carlisle estaba consintiendo mis cabellos, era algo que hacía desde la muerte de mis padres, hoy era un día bastante trise, Edward se graduaría en su academia y no teníamos la posibilidad de ir, empezando por qué Carlisle tenía trabajo y por Alice se graduaría mañana aun podía recordar la conversación con él.

FLASH BACK

-Hola mama-dijo Edward entusiasmado cuando tome el teléfono

-Lo siento Edward soy Bella- le dije

-Oh lo siento ¿Cómo estas Isabella?-pregunto

-Muy bien, gracias y ¿tu?-pregunte

-Muy bien-dijo un incomodo silencio se instalo entre nosotros-hazme un favor Isabella mama está allí-yo solo suspire era lógico que él no quisiera hablar conmigo al final de cuentas yo le había robado a su familia

-Ehhh, no Edward ella salió si quieres le doy tu mensaje

-Si hazme un favor y dile que la invito a mi grado que me llame por favor, está bien-pregunto

-Si no te preocupes yo le dijo

-Ok mmmm adiós-dijo

-Adiós-y colgamos

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa era la única conversación que había mantenido con Edward desde su partida, el había hablado con sus padres y al ver lo de la graduación de Alice había declinado de su invitación, me sentía bastante triste, esta sería la segunda graduación de Edward que me perdería, que nos perderíamos

-LLEGUE-grito una efusiva Alice y no era para menos estaba terminando de preparar todo para su fiesta de grado-¿Qué pasa familia?-pregunto-VAMOS SONRIAN-prácticamente grito, en ocasiones llegaba a preguntar si acaso Alice había perdido el amor por su hermano, suspire, sería capaz yo de olvidarme de mi amor por Edward, no la respuesta era que no lo lograría…

**UN AÑO DESPUES**

Las cosas habían tomado rumbos distintos, estaba en mi habitación terminando de ponerme el vestido azul straple que Alice me había dado, hoy era el matrimonio religioso de Tania y Félix, yo no podía evitar sonreír al recordar los locos que habían sido, casarse en las Vegas borrachos y ahora casarse tres años después por la iglesia, era simplemente increíble.

Por fin el día había llegado, la ceremonia se había retrasado pues más o menos hace un año ellos habían anunciado su boda, sin embargo de un momento a otro la habían pospuesto, al terminar de arreglarme, Salí de mi habitación, todos habíamos sido invitados, y estábamos emocionados, el viaje fue corto y por fin arribamos a la casa de Carmen, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en su jardín, al entrar la casa estaba esplendida

-Carlisle-dijo Eleazar-gracias por venir

-Gracias por la invitación-dijo Carlisle

-Si supieras todo lo que me toco hacer-murmuro el, y me di cuenta que solo yo había escuchado eso, el nos condujo por la casa rumbo al jardín, habían varias personas allí, destaque a varias personas con las que había hablado alguna vez en mi vida, sin embargo allí no estaban los amigos de Tania, no esperaba ver a Edward pues después de lo del grado perdimos toda comunicación con él, no teníamos ni siquiera un teléfono para llamarlo así que no sabíamos que era de su vida, Esme había enfermado a raíz de esto y ahora sufría de Hipertensión por lo que debíamos cuidarla más, al sentarnos entro el novio quien al vernos se puso serio, junto a él venía Seth quien nos saludo

-Buenas tardes-dijo de manera seria

-Buenas tardes Seth-respondimos todos, el camino hacia al altar y se puso a hablar con Félix nos miraban varias veces, y hablaban entre ellos, una silla resonó, gire mi rostro y observe a Billy en su silla de ruedas por el pasillo al vernos asintió con su cabeza y siguió, había algo en el amiente que no me gustaba, ¿por que estaban todos tan distantes? No podía evitar sentir como intrusa, ese era el sentimiento que sus actuaciones despertaban en mí.

Al poco rato, Leah y Jacob entraron, la chica traía en su manos una pañalera, la verdad me sorprendí, no entendía lo de la pañalera, hasta donde sabia ellos no tenían hijos, bueno eso no lo podía asegurar pues hace un año ellos habían salido del país y hasta donde tenía entendido acababan de regresar, Jacob se sentó y ella le dejo la pañalera para luego volver a entrar. La ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar la mayoría de los invitados estaban ubicados, Alice estaba contando una anécdota de su trabajo, ya que al ser diseñadora veía muchas cosas raras, estábamos en eso cuando mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse eso era raro, no entendía que pasaba pose mi mano en mi pecho y me gire, me disponía a levantarme e ir al baño cuando los vi.

Edward caminaba por el pasillo con una hermosa niña en sus brazos, tenía el cabello de un tono claro, como rubio, sus ojos eran azules, se veía por que ella venía de frente, sin embargo todos sus rasgos eran iguales a los de Edward, me quede atontada viéndolo sin creérmelo

EDWARD ERA PADRE….

**LO SIENTO SE QUE SON LAS OCHO PERO ESTABAMOS EN ALMUERZO FAMILIAR Y SE SUPONIA NO VENIAMOS TEMPRANO YA VEN QUE NO FUE ASI**

**SE QUE ESTE CAI ES DESCONCERTANTE SOLO DIRE QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI ENTENDEREMOS MUCHAS COSAS**

**EN CUANTO A LOS SALTOS DEL TIEMPO NO SE PREOCUPEN SE PORQUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO ASI**

**EL PROXIMO CAP SERA EDWARD POV**

**SI LES GUSTO UN REVIEW**

**Y SI NO PUE STAMBIEN Y ME DICE QUE NOS LES GUSTA**

**UN BESO **

**NATALY**

**P.D" POR QUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	4. EMMA

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**EMMA**

**EDWARD POV**

El tiempo pasa de alguna manera u otra, a pesar de que esperes con ansias que se detenga, que no avance, aunque desees hundirte en un pozo y llorar el sigue su curso, el tiempo era tan independiente que poco le importaba lo que sintiésemos o expresásemos aquello que vivíamos dependiendo de el. Estaba terminando de acomodar mi traje, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me observe, hace un año era tan feliz y ahora estaba aquí sumido en la tristeza, en la desesperación, en la soledad…

Leah entro divina al cuarto, mi amiga, esa que me había rescatado del pozo en que se había convertido mi vida, en sus brazos traía a mi princesa, a mi angelito a la razón por la que yo seguía viviendo…mi Emma

**LEAH POV UN AÑO ANTES DE LA BODA**

Jake y yo estábamos listos a tomar un vuelo para asistir al grado de Edward, me sentía orgullosa y maravillada de que mi amigo lo hubiese logrado, caminaba por el aeropuerto totalmente emocionada, al llegar divise a Edward esperándonos en el aeropuerto conocimos a Elena quien era una chica dulce y amorosa, mi amigo tenía sus ojos emocionados llenos de felicidad, Edward era feliz como hace mucho no era, la tenía tomada de la mano y cuando no la presento creí que estallaría de orgullo. La ceremonia de graduación fue magnífica los diplomas fueron entregados en medio de un maravilloso recital, estuvimos en la casa de Edward algunas semanas, queríamos estar presentes cuando el bebe naciera

-Leah-dijo la voz de Elena

-Dime Elena ¿pasa algo?-pregunte

-No solo quería avisarte que saldré un momento, debo reunirme con Elizabeth en el restaurante, no tardare-dijo, yo asentí.

Las horas pasaron y Elena ni siquiera se comunicaba para saber en dónde estaba, Edward llego más tarde de lo normal y se preocupo al saber que Elena no se encontraba, no era conveniente que ya con ocho meses de embarazo estuviese tan tarde en la calle, el tiempo transcurrió mientras la angustia era cada vez mas manifiesta en nosotros, alrededor de la una de la mañana el teléfono sonó

-Si con el habla-dijo Edward su rostro se desfiguro, con lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le decía, le colgó el teléfono y en sus ojos ya no había expresión alguna, el teléfono se deslizo por su mano

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jake

-Hos…ho..hospital El..Elena esta en el hos..hospital-murmuro, de un momento a otro sus piernas se debilitaron y comenzó a caer, Jake lo sujeto con fuerza y lo abrazo fuerte, yo me sente

-Tenemos que ir-dije, Jake asintió y tomo a Edward, salimos de la casa y tomamos rumbo a el hospital, el camino fue dificultoso pues no sabíamos exactamente en donde estaba y Edward no era de mucha ayuda, luego de varios minutos arribamos al hospital, costo un poco que nos dieran su ubicación, cuando llegamos al tercer piso sentamos a Edward en una de las sillas, el silencio era ensordecedor, era inquietante, te lastimaba mientras aguardabas noticias en un espacio blanco y vacio de alegría, de cualquier sentimiento bueno pues solo poblaba el dolor.

Un doctor camino por el pasillo

-¿Familiares de Elena Montorfano?-pregunto, Edward se levanto

-Soy su novio-dijo, el doctor lo observo y luego suspiro con pesadez

-La situación de la Señorita Elena es delicada-un suspiro volvió a resonar desde su pecho-no quisiera tener que decirle esto pero usted tendrá que decidir

-Decidir sobre qué?-interrumpió Jake

-La situación del bebe es complicada también y solo podemos salvar a uno de los dos-murmuro-y esa es su decisión-Edward se comenzó a ahogar, mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza, no podía respirar por el llanto incontenible que lo embargaba, había caído arrodillado en el suelo mientras lloraba en mi hombro

-¿Qué paso?-murmuro Jake

-Parece ser que la señora se dirigía en su vehículo, cuando otro vehículo el estrello, el conductor iba en estado de ebriedad y falleció inmediatamente…

-Salve al bebe-dijo Edward desde mi cuello-salve a mi bebe-dijo y el médico se retiro, Edward intento calmarse y al hacerlo se levanto, se dirigió hacia la secretaria y con mi mano sujetando fuertemente la suya firmo los papeles que el doctor había dejado allí para él.

Al cabo de dos horas más, en la cuales Jake se movía sin parar y Edward se perdía en su mundo el doctor salió

-Señor Cullen-Edward lo miro poniendo por primera vez sus ojos en algo-Lamento informarle que su novia acaba de fallecer

Edward desvió su vista y sus manos se posaron en su regazo, están en forma de puño, Jake se cogía la cabeza y yo solo abrazaba a mi amigo

-Su hija se encuentra delicada, al ser prematura, necesitara de cuidados especiales ya que tiene problemas respiratorios por tal motivo necesitamos dejarla interna en el hospital, en cuanto a su esposa necesitamos que firme algunos documentos al ustedes vivir juntos no sabemos cómo proseguir en lo de la niña, según algunos asesores una prueba de ADN bastara para entregársela-dijo el médico sin embargo Edward no escuchaba estaba ido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y prácticamente ni respiraba, los sollozos producidos en su pecho llenaron todo el piso no hizo ningún escándalo, ni grito, simplemente lloro lo tome entre mis brazos y lo abrace con fuerza.

**LEAH TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Tome a mi pequeña Emma en brazos, Edward estaba terminando de arreglarse, durante un año había convivido con él, Jacob y yo nos mudamos a Italia para ayudar y acompañar a Edward, la familia de Elena había apoyado y ayudado en el proceso por la custodia, Tania viajo inmediatamente junto a Seth y Félix para acompañar a Edward en los momentos difíciles pero regresaron rápidamente por cuestiones de trabajo nosotros pudimos quedarnos dado que Jake tenía una empresa privada por lo que podía trabajar desde Italia.

Fue un trabajo tan difícil, al ser un bebe canguro Emma necesito de demasiados cuidados, debía ser cargada todo el tiempo y paso algunas semanas en el hospital lo que contribuyo en el dolor de Edward, con el tiempo ella se convirtió en su razón de ser, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, sus primeros días en casa, sus cuidados, su primer baño, las desveladas…éramos una familia rara pero una familia.

-Chicos ya está todo listo-dijo Jake-bajemos-Edward y yo asentimos, tome aire pues sabía que en el jardín se encontrarían los Cullen, no los odiaba pero en el fondo les guardaba rencor, escuchamos unas ruedas y sabíamos que era Billy, entro nos miro pero se dirigió a su "nieta" como la llamaba pues para el Edward era un hijo, la alzo y la consintió mientras el padre lo miraba y sonreía un poco, pasaron algunos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió era Carmen

-Lamento interrumpirlos-dijo mientras tomaba a Emma- pero deben ir bajando-todos asentimos, Billy llego hasta Edward el aludido se puso a su altura y Billy lo abrazo

-Pase lo que pase hoy estoy muy orgulloso de ti-susurro en su oído y luego salió, Edward asintió, estábamos listos para bajar cuando Carmen detuvo a Edward

-Tania quiere hablar contigo-dijo el asintió y camino a la habitación que ella utilizaba para alistarse para su boda, nosotros descendimos me percate de que no había traído la pañalera así que me devolví y la tome, Jake y yo entramos y cuando nos ubicamos pude divisar a los Cullen, estaban hablando sin embargo Bella si nos observaba y con gran interés, en ese momento Edward entro con Emma y Bella lo miro asombrada me percate del momento exacto en que la comprensión llego a sus ojos, Esme quien había estado mirándola dirigió su vista a aquello que tenía tan sorprendida a Bella y lo vio caminando no despejo su vista de el hasta verlo sentado y en mi fuero interno comenzó a rogar por qué no hiciesen un escándalo en la boda de mi amiga.

La ceremonia dio inicio y todos podíamos observar la felicidad que mi amiga y Félix derrochaban, al concluir la ceremonia todos nos levantamos a felicitarlos, Edward se aparto un poco con Emma en brazos, Bella tomo valor y se acerco a él y lo único que yo pude hacer fue rezar porque no hubiese más dolor en nuestras vidas.

**EDWARD POV**

Una ceremonia maravillosa sin lugar a dudas, al concluirla todos los invitados procedieron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, yo me aleje un poco dado que Emma estaba un poco incomoda, estaba arrullándola cuando sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente, me gire y allí frente a mi estaba Isabella Swan.

Tome a Emma y la acerque más a mi pecho mientras la observaba

-Hola Edward-dijo ella con su dulce voz en prácticamente un murmullo

-Hola Isabella-conteste ambos nos miramos por un instante que me pareció eterno, no sabía si el tiempo y el espacio se habían detenido, no sabía absolutamente nada, ella se acerco deliberadamente y toco la mejilla de mi hija

-Es muy linda-dijo-se parece a tu padre, excepto en los labios…si los labios son iguales a los tuyos-y los acaricio, no dije nada ni desmentí ni afirme su expresión-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto

-Emma Clariee Cullen Montorfano-dije ella solo asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Y su mama?-pregunto, yo solo pase saliva mientras suspiraba

-Murió a causa de un accidente el día en que Emma nació

-Lo siento-dijo y siguió acariciándola, algunas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, no entendía su actitud ni su reacción a lo que estaba sucediendo, limpio algunas de sus lagrimas y me miro-Edward no quiero hacerte sentirte incomodo pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Nosotros pudimos haberte ayudado-murmuro

-No creo que eso haya sido así-dije-al fin de cuentas hace mucho tiempo que yo perdí ese espacio en la familia-murmure

-No es así-dijo-Esme te extraña…yo te extraño-murmuro, no pude hacer nada más que mirarla, no podía creer que hubiesen pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la vi, habíamos cambiado tanto, habíamos madurado de tantas formas, ella ya no era la pequeña que había sido mi amiga, era diferente había crecido con los golpes de la vida y yo también, estaba observándola cuando divise a Esme venir hacia nosotros, no me sentía preparado para ese enfrentamiento así que me aleje de Bella con mi hija en brazos.

Me dirigí a la habitación que muy amablemente Carmen y Eleazar me habían concedido, la puse en la cama y tome uno de sus peluches, intente encontrar un pañal, ya que al tocarla sentí que era el momento de cambiarla, sentí algunos pasos venir y pensé que era Leah sin embrago no estaba preparado para lo que venía: toda mi familia estaba parada allí en la puerta, Leah llego corriendo seguida de todos mis amigos

-USTEDES NO DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ!-grito Tania

-Nosotros tenemos todo derecho-dijo Carlisle-es mi nieta-afirmo

-DEJO DE SERLO HACE MUCHO!-aseguro Tania-JAMAS LO FUE NI LO SERA!

-NO MAS TANIA!-grito Eleazar-NO SEAS GROSERA!

No entendía muy bien de que iba la situación, sin embargo al escucharlos tan alterados me vi obligado a intervenir

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunte

-Quieren conocer a Emma-dijo Jake quien estaba totalmente serio-Edward sé que es tu hija pero personalmente hermano preferiría que no lo permitieras-me miro de la manera más seria en el, yo solo suspire, lo mejor era acabar con esto

-Te lo agradezco Jake, eres mi hermano del alma y el padrino de Emma pero no creo que eso sea lo mejor, sin embargo este no es el momento de discutirlo con…-no pude continuar ya que Emma hizo acto de presencia, solo sonreí y me acomode en la cama preparado para cambiar su pañal, Leah se acerco y comenzó a ayudarme, cuando Esme hizo el acoplo de querer acercarse Tania le impidió el paso

-Por favor Esme, Edward no ha decidió nada y mientras estés en mi casa te pido que mantengas las distancias-dijo de manera segura, Félix se ubico a su lado comportándose como su esposo en todo el sentido de la palabra, al terminar de ponerle su pañal baje su vestidito de color rosado claro y la alce ella estaba calmada y sonreía

-Es muy linda-musito Alice-se parece a ti papa-dijo mirando a Carlisle al cual algunas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, vi a Billy y la lleve a donde el

-Ve con el abuelo-le dije y se la di, el la tomo con fuerza, sentí alguien mirarme profundamente y entendí que se trataba de Carlisle, gire sobre mis talones-Este es un pésimo momento para hablar, es el día de Tania así que creo que lo mejor es hablar en estos días que siguen, estaré en Estados Unidos bastante tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo, estoy seguro encontraremos un momento para hablar-ellos asintieron

-Puedo tomarla-pregunto con duda Esme, yo no sabía qué hacer, la reacción natural de Billy fue tomar fuerte a Emma contra su pecho, suspire y lo único que hice fue asentir, Billy me miro interrogante

-Estarás tu aquí no te preocupes-le dije y tome en mis brazos a Emma y se la di a Esme quien la tomo como si fuera una porcelana al estar en sus brazos Emma empezó a reír y eso era extraño ya que por lo común ella era muy indiferente y arisca con las personas que no conocía y sin embargo en los brazos de Esme reía, Bella me observaba desde la puerta no se había movido en toda la situación y me miraba con pena así que supuse ella había sido la que les había dicho, Emma miro a Emmet y comenzó a llorar de inmediato Jake la tomo

-Shhhhhhh tranquila princesa-yo solo sacudí mi cabeza, el no podía evitar ser tierno con ella, no podía evitar consentirla, Seth se acerco y la saco de sus brazos

-Ve Emma Pooh yo te protegeré del chuco-no pude evitar reírme, Seth siempre seria Seth el la saco de la habitación

-¿Por qué Edward?-pregunto Alice sorprendiéndonos a todos

-¿Por qué qué?-le dije

-¿Por qué no la ocultaste?-pregunto

-Yo no te oculte nada

-QUE NO NOS OCULTASTE NADA Y ENTONCES ELLA ¿Qué?-grito

-TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR A GRITARLE A EDWARD EN MI CASA-exploto Tania-TU QUE LO UNICO QUE HACES ES PENSAR EN TI, QUE NO FUISTE A SU GRADO DE MUSICA, TU QUE JAMAS TE PREOCUPASTE ¿Quién TE CREES? SOLO PARA QUE LOS SEPAS MIENTRAS TU TE HACIAS UNA DISEÑADORA DE NOMBRE EDWARD CRIABA A UNA BEBE SOLO, TRABAJANDO COMO PUDIERA ASI QUE NO TIENES DERECHO DE JUZGARLO-termino, todos guardamos silencio, Alice lloraba junto a toda la que alguna vez fue mi familia, yo solo suspire

-No me interesa tu opinión ni la de ninguno de ustedes, ese derecho en mi vida lo perdieron hace mucho, ya la conocen y eso es lo que querían ¿no?-pregunte

-Hijo es mi nieta-sollozo Esme-MI PRI..PRIMERA NIETA POR FAVOR DEJAME ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA-suplico, Carlisle se acerco a ella quien había dado algunos pasos hacia mí

-POR FAVOR-suplico él, yo solo me tome la cabeza y mire a mi familia es decir Jake, Leah, Billy, Tania, sus rostros eran inexpresivos y yo sabía que esta decisión no era solo mía, que ellos también debían participar pues al final de cuentas ellos habían estado en los momentos más difíciles

-Lo pensare-respondí y salí de la habitación buscando a mi hija

Habían pasado dos días desde la ceremonia, Tania y Félix no irían de luna de miel ya que el viaje que habían hecho a Italia lo contaban como su luna de miel, aunque la verdad fuese que lo que hicieron fue cuidar a Emma y ayudarme con el desastre que era mi vida luego de la muerte de Elena, estábamos todos sentados en mi cama en realidad yo estaba acostado con Emma en mi pecho quien dormía apaciblemente

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto Jake, el había estado bastante serio desde la ceremonia

-No lo sé-dije-por eso los llame no es solo mi decisión es la decisión de todos como familia-dije y Leah se acerco y me abrazo, Jake sonrió y Seth solo molestaba con el dedito de Emma

-Para mí no deberías permitírselos-dijo Tania-no quiero que se comporten con ella como lo hicieron contigo, en este momento ellos la quieren en sus vidas pero ¿y cuando se cansen? ¿Qué pasara con ella?, Edward es nuestra niña no podemos permitir que la lastimen

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tania-dijo Seth-ellos tienen una vida que no te ha incluido a ti y tú tienes una vida que no los incluye a ellos no revuelvas ambos mundo Edward al final solo tu saldrás lastimado

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Billy sorprendiéndonos a todos pues él era quien más rencor les guardaba- son parte de tu familia y aunque se hayan alegado tienen un vinculo de sangre, Carlisle y Esme han cambiado dales la oportunidad de demostrártelo-termino lo mire asombrado pero dándome cuenta que su opinión tenia lógica

-Yo apoyo a Billy-intervino Leah-son sus abuelos y ella ya perdió a su madre debes permitirle tenerlos en su vida-dijo simplemente, la observe mi pequeña, mi princesa ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Darles la oportunidad o mejor sacarlos definitivamente de nuestras vidas?

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que conocimos a Emma, todos estábamos tan tristes, Alice se sentía mal con la discusión que sostuvo con Tania y se sentía mal por no poder estar con su sobrina, poder comprarle cosas y jugar con ella, Emmet no decía nada pero anoche cuando iba para mi cuarto lo escuche sollozar en su habitación, no quería atosigarlo pero sabía que Emmet era muy paternal y le hubiese encantado pasar tiempo con ella, jugar…mimarla, Esme y Carlisle eran otra historia, la primera lloraba todo el tiempo y el segundo ni siquiera nos hablaba, no habíamos tenido noticias de Edward pero suponíamos que su decisión era NO, no estaríamos cerca de su hija.

El timbre sonó, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí, jamás pensé ver lo que había allí, Edward estaba parado ahí con su hija en brazos la cual estaba apoyada en su pecho, me miro y sonrió de manera torcida

-¿Puedo pasar?-susurro su maravillosa voz, yo solo asentí y me hice a un lado

-Familia-llame, todos llegaron

-¿Qué…-Emmet no termino de preguntar al ver a Edward parado en la sala-Edward-murmuro, todos estaban estáticos, Rosalie y Jasper quienes habían llegado hace unos minutos, Edward giro

-Hola-dijo, Esme sollozo y observo el bulto cubierto por mantas que el sostenía

-Viniste-mumuro-Viniste-se acerco sigilosamente

-Considero que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-dijo Edward y todos asentimos

-Tomemos asiento-hablo Carlisle y todos nos sentamos, lo mirábamos con mucho interés él lo único que hizo fue ubicar a su hija de manera mucho mas cómoda sobre él, ella estaba profundamente dormida, y la cobija resbalo de su cuerpo me apresure a recogerla y a ayudar a Edward a acomodar a su hija

-Bien-dijo Emmet-¿de qué tenemos que hablar?

Edward suspiro pesadamente

-Creo conveniente que estén en la vida de mi hija-dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos- nosotros no tenemos mucha familia, estamos los dos, los chicos y Billy, no quiero que ella este sola y considero que ustedes pueden ser parte de nuestra familia-todos estábamos en silencio, en algún momento el había dejado de ser parte de nuestra familia y ahora el nuevamente nos daría la oportunidad de esta vez nosotros hacer parte de su familia

-¿Edward?-pregunte, el me miro-¿Y su mama?-todos me miraron asombrada-sé que me dijiste que murió ¿pero como sucedió?-el tomo aire

-Cuando Elena estaba embarazada tuvo un accidente de coche, un conductor ebrio se estrello contra ella, acababa de cumplir ocho meses de embarazo. La situación era muy complicada y…-tomo aire-tenía que decir entre ella y mi Emma y pues escogí a mi bebe-soltó todo el aire-No podía perderla a ella, le puse Emma porque ese fue el nombre que Elena eligió, era el de su abuela y al amarla tanto quiso que llevara su nombre-suspiro

Esme se levanto de su lugar y lo abrazo con fuerza, no podía tomarlo muy bien en sus brazos pues el sostenía a Emma en sus brazos

-¿Cuánto tuviste que sufrir?-dijo-una niña prematura y tu solo

-No estuve solo-interrumpió Edward-Lauren y Jacob han vivido conmigo desde eso y Tania viajo con Félix para estar allí durante un tiempo-afirmo, yo solo asentí, la niña comenzó a removerse incomoda

-¿Puedo tomarla?-pregunte, el me miro y luego lentamente me la entrego

-Toma-la tome en mis brazos sintiendo algo muy extraño como si una parte de mi regresara, tenerla así me daba más felicidad de la que jamás había sentido

**LO SIENTO SE QUE SOY LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO PERO ES QUE ESTABA BLOQUEADA Y ME A COSTADO MUCHO DE VERDAD PERDONENMEN LO LAMENTO **

**LES JURO QUE YA ME ARRODILLE Y PEDI DISCULPAS A MI EDWARD Y EL ME DIJO "HABLA CON LAS NIÑAS NO TE QUIERO VER"' FUE DOLOROSO**

**ME PERDONAN PARA RECOMPENSAR JURO POR EDWARD QUE EL SABADO LES SUBO OTRO ¿SIPI?**

**Y UNA NUEVA NOTICIA CRISTAL PLATEADO ME ESTA BETEANDO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ASI QUE BIENVENIDA Y GRACIAS**

**CON AMOR NATALY**

**P.D: "POR QUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	5. RECONOCIENDONOS

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER SE QUE A MUCHAS NO LES GUSTO LA MUERTE DE ELENA, LA VERDAD YO DUDE SI DEBIA O NO MATARLA PERO DESPUES ME DIJE NATA LAS ALMAS GEMELAS SON BELLA Y EDWARD, Y OTRA VOZ DECIA NO BELLA NO LO MERECE Y ENTONCES MI EDWARD DIJO: NATA SIGUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL Y POR ESO LO DEJE…LAMENTO SI A ALGUIEN LE MOLESTO JURO QUE LAS RECOMPENSARE UNA ULTIMA COSITA EMMA TENIA CUANDO LA CONOCIAN NUEVE MESES **

**CONOCIENDONOS**

**BELLA POV**

Luego de la visita de Edward las cosas habían cambiado, Esme sonreía mas y había tenido menos problemas de salud que antes, Carlisle había cambiado sus horarios de trabajo para poder dedicarle más tiempo a su nieta, y todos habíamos comenzado a estar más con Edward y su hija, y eso también incluía a sus amigos pues no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, y se preguntaran ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?, pues cinco meses, Edward había conseguido un puesto en Julliard su escuela y desde aquí se estaba haciendo a un nombre internacional como pianista, en ocasiones no podía estar con Emma así que nosotros con supervisión de alguno de "su familia" la cuidábamos y eso nos hacia felices.

Estábamos preparando una cena para el domingo buscábamos pasar un día en familia, así que todos habíamos acordado no tener compromisos ese día, Esme había buscado una gran receta y estaba poniendo todo su empeño en realizarla, los chicos y yo nos pusimos a organizar la casa, Emmet y Rosalie estaban esperando a que terminara el año para casarse, Alice y Jasper no tenían fecha, los vi y me sentí triste yo no tenía a nadie en mi vida, ellos en si ni siquiera son mi familia y la única persona que quería en mi vida no estaba disponible, lo más triste es saber que eso es culpa mía.

A veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida sino lo hubiese alejado, lo más probable es que nos hubiésemos enamorado y tal vez Emma seria mi hija, seriamos una familia, seriamos felices, pero él hubiera no existe, suspire y termine de acomodar la mesa, el timbre sonó así que me dirigí a la puerta, Tania y Félix nos saludaron y tomaron asiento en la sala seguidos de ellos, llegaron Seth, Billy, Jake, Leah estaba ayudando a Edward por lo que según entendimos tardarían un poco

-Queríamos hablar con ustedes a sola-dijo Jake

-Bueno los escuchamos-pronuncio Carlisle

-Nosotros no estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes hagan parte de las vidas de Edward y Emma-dijo Jacob, nosotros estábamos sorprendidos, sin saber que decir-Sin embargo apoyamos a Edward en todo pues somos su familia-ese comentario dolió pues era perceptible que no lo estaba diciendo porque nosotros no nos comportábamos como su familia- queremos simplemente advertirlos..

-¿Advertirnos de que chuco?-pregunto un Emmet alterado

-No permitiremos que lastimen a Emma ni a Edward-dijo Tania-ya lo hicieron in consideraciones y no lo harán de nuevo, ustedes no son buenos en su vida, sin embargo y por algún motivo que no entendemos el los quiere en su vida así que no interferiremos, lo único es que estaremos al pendiente…

-Somos su familia!-exclamo Alice

-Una familia que lo olvido, que lo abandono, que nunca estuvo con él en los momentos importantes y que por sobretodo lo alejo-dijo Seth-¿Qué bonita familia?-ironizo

Todos nos quedamos en silencio pues Seth había dicho la verdad en toda la extensión, nos había hablado de frente, había sido directo y sin anestesia, nadie dijo nada solo fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre, Rosalie se levanto y abrió Edward entro con su hija en brazos y Leah con todas sus pertenencias, Jake se levanto y las tomo, mientras ubicaba a Leah en el sofá, y luego ayudo a Edward era curioso cómo llegaron a ser tan buenos amigos cuando en un principio no se llevaron mucho ya que Jacob tenía cierta atracción hacia mí, lo supe porque él me lo dijo peor en ese momento yo no estaba preparada para una relación y al no sentir nada por él lo aleje.

Edward se sentó con Emma quien ya se sentaba de manera clara tenia catorce meses de edad, caminaba sin poder sostenerse d ellos muebles, le gustaba abrir los cajones, y llamaba con sus manitas, se sentaba de manera deliberaba y era solo risas, si sentía que Edward se iba muy lejos comenzaba a decir "a..A..pa" y el tenía que regresar, yo no entendía como él hacia todo solo, si con no mas dos horas dejaba a más de uno exhausto.

Ella comenzó a llamarme con sus manitas

-A…e…- se giro hacia Edward como indicándole que quería, el solo sonrió y me miro, no necesite que me lo digiera, así que solo me levante y tome a mi pequeña, si así le decía mi pequeña, ella me adoraba y me hacía sentir tan bien, era como mi complemento, me hacia tan feliz, con ella, la adoraba, a parte de su papa, solamente ella era capaz de arrancar sonrisas sinceras de mi.

-Le encantas, lo sabes-dijo Edward mire alrededor y nadie estaba prestándonos atención

-La adoro, es tan linda-dije, el solo sonrió

-Pasemos a cenar-pidió Esme y todos nos dirigimos al comer, Edward se acerco

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto

-No te preocupes, yo la sostengo-los chicos me miraban asombrados, yo no era muy maternal y con Emma no podía evitar serlo y Emma no era muy apegada a ellos, Esme solo podía sostenerla diez minutos antes de que ella comenzara a llamar a su "pa", la tenía en mis piernas, mientras la cena era repartida, al ver el plato Emma aplaudió lo que hizo que todos sonriéramos hacia nuestra pequeña, cuanto me encantaría que fuera "mi pequeña", la cena transcurrió tranquila, Emmet no había hablado y eso era extraño pues él era bastante comunicador.

La cena concluyo y los chicos estaban alistándose para partir, Edward estaba recogiendo las pertenencias de Emma que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, y Leah acomodaba todo en la pañalera

-Edward lo siento-dijo Emmet paralizándonos a todos, el aludido lo miro

-¿De qué hablas Emmet?-pregunto mientras sostenía la sonaja de Emma en sus manos

-Nosotros te fallamos, fuimos una pésima familia para ti, nos perdimos muchos instantes contigo, yo siendo tu hermano jamás me preocupe por ti, ni siquiera sabía que Julliard te había becado y mucho menos me interese por tus recitales, y lo siento, y lo siento porque te lastime, porque no fui el hermano mayor que debí ser, por que no te cuide y aconseje, porque tuviste que buscar en tus amigos algo que nosotros debimos haber sido y aun así a pesar de ese daño nos has permitido estar con Emma y eso –tomo aire, pues un sollozo buscaba salir de él-eso solo hace que te admire y lamente todo lo que paso-Edward lo miraba asombrado, Emmet no era un hombre profundo, el era animado y chistoso, alegre esa era la palabra correcta

-No-comenzó Edward y luego tomo aire-no me parece bien hablar de eso, eso es pasado y lo mejor es dejar el pasado en donde pertenece-y nos sonrió, entonces Emmet camino hasta él y lo abrazo fuertemente como si intentara de ese modo acercarlo más a él, Edward le devolvió el abrazo unos instantes y luego se separo un poco incomodo pero sonrió.

Al día siguiente, Edward me pidió que recogiera a Emma de la casa de Jake, así que al haber terminado mi trabajo me dirigí a recogerla y nos encontraríamos en su pequeño departamento, al llegar a casa de Jake n tuve necesidad de ni siquiera llamar pues estaban en el jardín delantero jugando con Emma en sus piernas, nos saludamos y me entregaron a la niña, el tiempo había servido para que ellos confiaran en mi, además era su única salvación pues Leah y Jake tenían que viajar a Washington por cuestiones legales de su empresa.

El camino a la casa de Edward fue agradable, al llegar baje del auto y nos encaminamos al departamento, timbre y un agitado Edward me abrió

-Pensé que llegaría después de ti-dijo

-No te preocupes-le dije y entre el tomo a Emma y beso, para luego hacer cosquillas en su estomago y de esa manera hacerla reír, estuvimos casi toda la tarde jugando y divirtiéndonos y me di cuenta que en esta tarde había reído mas d ello que lo había hecho en los últimos años, de hecho la última noche que me divertí así era cuando mis papas estaban vivos y habíamos jugado ajedrez con Edward justo la noche antes de que ellos murieran.

A las seis de la tarde Emma cayó dormida, Edward el traslado a su habitación quedando los dos solos en la sala

-¿Quieres mas coca-cola?-pregunto

-No te preocupes estoy bien-le respondí, pero Edward me conocía a pesar de los años y de la distancia el sabia quien era yo por lo que adivinando mis verdaderos deseos me trajo la gaseosa junto a la de él, tomamos un sorbo en silencio

-¿No te parece extraño?-pregunto

-¿Qué?-dije

-que después de tantos años estemos de nuevo los dos sentados en una sala-suspiro-es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado

-Pero paso-interrumpí-y cambiamos, y crecimos y dejamos de ser unos niños

-Recuerdo-dijo-la primera vez que te vi, ibas con tu mama, tenías un buzo rojo y un overol, y estabas malhumorada por qué no te habían dado un helado que reclamabas-y sonrió

-Entonces tu que ibas con Esme y tenias un helado te acercaste y dijiste "toma, te legalo el mio"-y Edward rio-desde ese día fuimos inseparables, estábamos siempre juntos

-Eras las personas que mas me entendía y no te molestaba pasar horas jugando conmigo-dijo mientras alzaba sus hombros

-Y tú eras el que más me conocía, me acompañabas a las librerías y me defendías del demonio comprador de tu hermana-ambos nos quedamos callado

-¿Po…-suspiro-porque me alejaste?-dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos verdes tan profundos tan maravillosos

-Estaba asustada Edward acababa de perder a mis padres y estaba sola en el mundo-tome aire-tenía que ser fuerte y si tú estabas hay a mi lado yo simplemente…-y calle, el silencio nos invadió peor no era un silencio incomodo sino un silencio de que cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo él, rompiendo el silencio-los primeros años fueron muy difíciles pues lo que más deseaba era poder estar contigo, poder estar con todos

-Lo lamento-resople-te lastime de muchas maneras y parece que no me detenía para seguirte lastimándote-el tomo mi mano entre las suyas

-No te culpo, éramos muy niños cuando eso paso y habías perdido a tu familia, fuiste fuerte y saliste adelante y por eso no puedo dejar de admirarte

-Te robe a tu familia-dije

-No, no lo hiciste-interrumpió-simplemente era algo que tenía que pasar y no era tu cuLpa, jamás lo fue ni lo será-no pude evitarlo y me tire en sus brazos

-Sigues siendo el mismo niño que no dudo en compartir su helado conmigo

-Y tú la misma niña terca y fuerte que lucha por todo lo que quiere-afirmo

Estuvimos algunos instantes así, abrazándonos como no lo hacíamos desde hace tantos años y entonces sucedió aquello que yo había intentado evitar desde la muerte de mis padres se vino a mí, todo el dolor, la desesperación, la soledad, la rabia por haberlos perdido, vinieron a mi haciéndome llorar como nunca lo había hecho

-E..llos, ellos ve..venían a..a tu re..recital y un con…conductor e..ebrio impacto c..con e..ellos y mu…murieron, ins..instantáneamente-y me acurruque más fuerte en su pecho y seguí llorando-Los es…extraño

El tiempo ando, y estuvo allí a mi lado consolándome, mientras mi corazón intentaba recuperarse, no dijo nada y simplemente me permitió llorar en paz, como yo lo deseaba, la noche se fue oscureciendo y mis sollozos apagándose

-¿Cómo pudiste vivir tanto tiempo con eso dentro?-me pregunto

-Tenia miedo-dije sorbiendo mi nariz-estaba espantada de sentir y de mostrarme débil, así que simplemente lo guarde, pero creo que fue mala decisión

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-

-Por que si no lo hubiese ocultado no nos hubiese lastimado tanto-el solo suspiro-¿Cómo has superado lo de Elena?

-La amaba mucho y ese amor a sido el suficiente para ayudarme a sanar-suspiro-se que no se ha ido, se que siempre estará en mi corazón-me miro a los ojos-tuve a Leah a mi lado y Jake fue el hombro en donde llore y me desahogue y así lo fui superando, no te mentiré aun la recuerdo y la recordare siempre y en algunos momento lloro por su ausencia pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo y a hacerme a la idea

El silencio volvió a nosotros, este silencio era mas cómodo mas calmado, era el silencio de dos almas gemelas que compartían una tristeza pero que también se habían reencontrado

-Ya es demasiado tarde-dijo-creo que deberías quedarte

-No quiero molestarte Edward

-No es molestia, no te preocupes-se levanto y me guio a su habitación-Ya sabes que mi apartamento no es muy grande espero que mi habitación sea de tu agrado-me abrió la puerta y pude observarla, tenia grandes ventanales como aquella habitación en casa que él había adecuado y que luego yo le había quitado, su cama era doble y tenia un edredón negro, negué con mi cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Nunca entenderé tu afición a los edredones negros-dije el sonrió

-Son muy lindos

-Si como sea Edward-y me adentre mas, ese tema de los edredones era un discusión perdida, gire mi vista y en su mesita de noche habían varios portarretratos, en uno la foto mostraba a Edward y a Emma en el otro había una mujer hermosa quien sonreía con un fondo como el coliseo-¿Ella es Elena?-le mostré el retrato

-Si-susurro

-Era hermosa-dije

-Era una gran mujer, estoy seguro que se hubiesen llevado muy bien-aseguro-serian las mejores amigas, de cierta manera ella lleno ese espacio que tu dejaste, el de ser mi mejor amiga

-Con la diferencia de que también fue tu mujer-asegure

-Y la mejor mujer que pude encontrar y la amo aun mas por eso-nos quedamos callados-Bueno te dejo descansar-beso mi frente y salió, me deshice de mis pantalones y me acosté, hoy había sido un día emocionalmente agotador

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI VEN CUMPLI YA QUE MI EDWARD ME PERDONO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LA IDEA DE LA CONVERSACION DE LOS CHICOS Y CULLEN FUE DE MAYCE CULLEN GARCAIS NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE AYUDASTE A QUE ESTE CAP SALIERA**

**LAS AMO**

**UN BESO NOS LEEMOS EL MARTES A MAS TARDAR**

**NATALY**

**P.D: PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD**


	6. BITTER SWEET SYMPHONY

PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

**Bitter Sweet Symphony (SINFONIA AGRIDULCE)**

**EDWARD POV**

**La noche era maravillosa, apacible y tranquilizadora, se extendía por el cielo una lluvia de estrellas brillantes que seguramente guiaban a las almas perdidas en sus viajes, estaba en mi sillón asimilando todo lo que había pasado en la noche, había descubierto todas las cosas y dudas que habían rodado por mi cabeza desde la muerte del tío Charlie y Renne, seguía mirando por la ventana y detalle en la foto que reposaba en el mueble que tenía cerca a esta al levantarme pude ver a mi Elena el día que visitamos Venecia…**

**Definitivamente la vida era una sinfonía agridulce, atormentante, a veces nos regalaba las mayores felicidades y después las mayores tristezas, aquel día había sido magnifico, nos habíamos divertido tanto, conocido cada cosa magnifica y viajado por las maravillosas calles cubiertas de agua…miraba anonadado mi alrededor trayendo recuerdos de cada uno de los momentos magníficos y maravillosos que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir.**

**El sonido de una pequeña levantada me trajo de vuelta a mi realidad, sacudí mi cabeza y fui directo a su habitación, la tome en mis brazos y la arrulle sus ojitos azules me miraron anonadados y luego se calmaron, en ocasiones me preguntaba si tal vez sentía miedo, desde muy pequeña lo hacía y cuando se lo pregunte al médico me dijo que podía ser una reacción al accidente y que tal vez revivía la agitación de ese día.**

**Me senté en la mecedora e intente tranquilizarla, pero sus ojitos seguían bastante abiertos y sin intención de dormir, solo la tome y la abrace fuerte, las lagrimas que había retenido durante toda la noche en donde nuestros corazones habían quedado lastimados, abiertos, salieron, llore en silencio por algunos minutos para luego calmarme despacio.**

**La noche siguió andando fuerte e impenetrable, en algún momento de la mañana mi bebe se durmió, el sol salió iluminando todo de manera asombrosa, sentí ruido proveniente de la sala así que camine hasta allí, Isabella se había levantado, y estaba parada al lado del buro en donde estaba la foto de Elena**

**-Buenos días-dije, ella giro sorprendida**

**-Lo siento ¿te desperté?-pregunto**

**-No dormí estaba con Emma-respondí simplemente**

**-Si quieres yo la cuido**

**-No es buena idea**

**-¿Por qué?-pregunto**

**-A pesar de todo yo…yo no confió en ti-ella tomo aire asombrada-lo intento pero son muchas heridas, y no es simple así que preferirías que no te inmiscuyas tanto**

**-Pero Edward yo he cuidado la niña muchas veces-afirmo-nunca le ha pasado nada conmigo**

**-Lo sé-afirme-pero hoy no estoy muy dispuesto a alejarme de Emma**

**-Entiendo-agacho su cabeza, entonces un sollozo salió de su pecho**

**-¿Qué..Que pasa por qué lloras?-pregunte**

**-Pensé que…que tal vez…estaríamos mejor-musito**

**-No es tan simple Isabella-y sonreí agriamente-no es como llegar tocar a la puerta y las cosas se borran, esto no es un cuento, es la vida real y tu-me pase la mano por mi cabello- ustedes todos me lastimaron y mucho…TU NO SABES COMO ME SENTI YO CADA DIA DE MI ADOLESCENCIA, NO SABES LO QUE ERA ESTAR EN UN RECITAL Y ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SOLO…NO SABES LO QUE ERA NO PASAR TIEMPO CON USTEDES NI LO QUE FUE GRADUARME SIN QUE A NADIE LE INTERESARA QUE LO HABIA HECHO-le grite sin contenerme, sus lagrimas lo único que lograban era provocar mi rabia, mis ganas de que lo entendiera-MUCHAS VECES QUISE OLVIDARLOS, ESTUVE MUY CERCA DE COMETER LOCURAS QUE ME HUBIESEN COSTADO LA VIDA, Y NO FUERON USTEDES LOS QUE LO EVITARON, FUE BILLY, FUE JAKE, FUERON ELLOS QUE FUERON MAS FAMILIA PARA MI DE LO QUE USTEDES LO HAN SIDO NUNCA!-termine mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, Emma comenzó a llorar y me di cuenta que la había despertado con mis gritos, los ojos de Isabella mostraban dolor, tristeza-lo siento, perdí los estribos…yo…**

**-No te disculpes Edward-dijo ella y tomo aire-esta es la primera vez desde que llegaste que eres completamente honesto y expresas lo que sientes-seguía llorando**

**-No llores-pedí-de verdad odio a las mujeres que se creen victimas…me exaspera-sus ojos mostraban desconcierto y luego alejo su vista**

**-Ve con Emma, ella te necesita-yo solo asentí y me retire a la habitación de mi hija, por increíble que suene me sentí en paz, por primera vez había salido todo lo que estaba reprimido en mi corazón. Luego de algunos minutos ella se calmo yo solo la arrullaba, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala.**

**-¿Cómo está la niña?-pregunto su voz mientras ella terminaba de acomodar los alimentos en la mesa**

**-Ya se calmo-respondí, la verdad pensaba que ella se había ido, después de lo que habíamos hablado o mejor dicho de lo que yo había gritado, ella se iría.**

**-Se lo que piensas-dijo**

**-Ehhhh-murmure**

**-La vida es tan cínica, primero te aleje como si no valieras absolutamente nada y ahora soy yo la que no se quiere ir sino que busca estar a tu lado-termino**

**-¿Qué ganas con esto?-pregunte**

**-Recuperar a una parte importante de mi vida, y tal vez ocupar un lugar en su corazón-sus ojos me miraban con un sentimiento que no reconocí, yo solo negué con mi cabeza-prepare el desayuno, espero que te guste**

**-No tenías que molestarte**

**-No fue molestia Edward-dijo**

**Nos sentamos en la mesa y yo ubique a Emma en mis piernas y con cuidado comencé a darle su papilla lentamente, era de manzana su favorita, comimos en silencio, sentía sus miradas en mi pero no me atrevía a levantar la vista, la paz que antes había sentido se había esfumado dejando en su lugar la incomodidad, y la vergüenza**

**-Yo..ummm- comencé-me quiero disculpar por lo de hace un rato, cr…**

**-Creo que por primera vez eres honesto-concluyo ella, yo no sabía que decir así que solo termine mi desayuno, al terminar Bella levanto la mesa y yo me dirigí a mi habitación, deje a Emma en la cama y rodeada de almohadas y procedí a preparar su baño, tome absolutamente todos los instrumentos necesario para arreglarla.**

**No se cuanto tiempo llevaba arreglando a mi Emma cuando sentí a alguien observándome, me gire y hay estaba Isabella mirándome de manera extra****ña **

**-¿pasa algo?-pregunte**

**-No-murmuro-eres muy buen padre**

**-Mmmmmm, hago lo que puedo-termine de bañarla y la saque de la tina, Bella salió y me ayudo a vestirla y dejarla como una princesa, en ese momento algo extraño sucedió Isabella intento levantarse pero se resbalo en mi intento por no dejarla caer, yo me precipite y la tome, una corriente que jamás había sentido me atravesó, nuestras respiraciones se hicieron irregulares y ambos nos observamos a los ojos, no se quien lo hizo, no soy consciente del instante mismo, solo se que sentí sus labios en los míos, nuestros alientos chocando, la apreté aun más hacia mí, y profundice el beso, nuestras lenguas se enredaron en un vaivén lento, conociéndose, el sonido del balbuceo de Emma me trajo a la realidad haciéndome separar rápidamente de Isabella.**

**No nos miramos, ella se acerco a la ventana y yo tome a mi hija arrullándola**

**-Isabella-dije, ella me miro, sabía que esto sería horrible y que la haría sentirse pésimo-podrías por favor irte-ella me miro asombrada y luego dolida**

**-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto**

**-Si, por favor necesito estar solo-murmure**

**-Ok-beso la frente de Emma y luego salió de la habitación, respire entrecortadamente y luego escuche la puerta del apartamento ser cerrada, suspire pesadamente**

**¿Qué era lo que había pasado?**

**BELLA POV**

**Salí asombrada del apartamento, había besado por primera vez a Edward pero también había sido echada por primera vez por el susodicho, ¿Qué estaba pasando y a qué hora comenzó a pasar?, estos días habían sido demasiado esclarecedores, me había topado de frente con el dolor que en verdad le habíamos ocasionado a Edward, maneje por las calles hasta que las lagrimas me impidieron seguir haciéndolo, pare en una calle e intente respirar con normalidad.**

**¿lo habría perdido para siempre? ¿Por qué me pidió que me fuera? ¿le molestaba mi presencia? Si claro que le molesta sino no me hubiese echado de su apartamento, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿alejarme y dejarle seguir con su vida? No esa no era una opción, yo no lo iba a tener lejos de mi no otra vez, tome la decisión más importante de mi vida, limpie mis lagrimas y me jure enamorar a Edward Cullen aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida, encendí mi coche y seguí mi camino, el camino de convertirme en la mujer perfecta para Edward Cullen…**

**Al llegar a casa corrí a mi habitación y apenas si salude a la familia, busque entre mis cosas hasta que lo halle: el libro de cuentos de hada que Edward me regalo cuando teníamos diez años**

"**Solo nosotros mismos podemos escribir un cuento de hadas" decía la dedicatoria del libro, suspire, yo nunca me había querido dar cuenta de lo que eso significaba, pero ahora no lo iba a retrasar mas, yo quería un cuento de hadas y lo quería con Edward.**

**LO SE ESTA CORTITO PERO EL QUE SIGUE LO COMPENSARA**

**PORQUE LO HICE? CREO QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS TENIAN DUDAS EN ALGUNOS ASPECTOS, **

**ESPERO QUE ESTO LES AYUDE A ACLARAR DUDAS, EDWARD NO LOS PERDONO ASI NO MAS SIMPLEMENTE A OCULTADO SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS, SI TIENEN DUDAS PREGUNTENMEN Y YO INTENTARE ACLARARLAS EN LOS CAPIS**

**Sandrita: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y ESPERO ESTE CAPI TE DEMUESTRE QUE LOS CULLEN PUEDEN ESTAR EN LA VIDA DE EDWARD PERO NO POR ESO EL LOS CONSIDERA FAMILIA, SI TIENES ALGUNA OTRA DUDA NO DUDES EN PREGUNTAR**

**Adri: ESPERO QUE ESTO TE MUESTRE EL PORQUE EDWARD NO CAYO EN MALOS PASOS, NO TUVO A SU FAMILIA BIOLOGICA CON EL PERO SI A UNOS AMIGOS QUE SE TRANSFORMARON EN ESO QUE EL NECESITABA**

**UN BESITO A TODAS, Y DOS COSITAS MAS LA PRIMERA ME PLAGIARON UNA HISTORIA "UNA Baño A NESSIE" NO HABIA PUBLICADO A RAIZ DE ESO PERO GRACIAS A DIOS YA TODO SE SOLUCIONO Y SEGUNDA MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS ESTAN PAUSADAS HASTA CONCLUIR ESTA, NO LAS HE OLVIDADO Y JURO TERMINAR TANTO DESEOS DE UN AMOR, UN PRINCIPE EN FORKS Y A LAS CINCO EN EL ASTORIA, SOLO ESPERENMEN UN POQUITO**

**UN BESO**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	7. PERDON

**NIÑAS LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA EN SERIO SE QUE MEREZCO HUNDIRME EN EL INFIERNO PERO IMAGINESEN QUE ESTOY HASTA EL CUELLO DE TRABAJO, ESTOY TERMINANDO EL CAPI DE INVISIBLE Y PRONTO SEGUIRE CON LAS DEMAS POR FA TENGAMEN PACIENSA SE QUE TAL VEZ NO LES INTERESA PERO ES QUE ME ESTOY PREPARANDO PARA PRESENTARME A LA UNIVERSIDAD NACIONAL Y ASI ESTUDIAR DOS CARRERAS ASIQ UE YA SE IMAGINARAN COMO ESTOY**

**SIN EMBARGO NOS LAS VOY A ABANDONAR**

**EL VIERNES SUBIRE CAPI Y NO ME IMPORTARA LA HORA QUE ME DE LO JURO**


	8. COMO RECUPERARTE?

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**EL CAPI QUE LES DEBIA, LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE**

**¿Cómo RECUPERARTE?**

**BELLA POV**

Los días pasaron sin importarles los sentimientos, los sufrimientos, el dolor que sentimos las personas que caminamos por el…no había visto a Edward en días y tampoco lo había buscado, consideraba que lo mejor era darle su espacio esperar que las cosas se calmaran.

Esme esperaba a Edward con ansias pero el no había venido y mucho menos Emma y eso le había causado un gran dolor, pero eso ya era costumbre el dolor era parte de nosotros desde que Edward había partido. En ocasiones cuando divisaba las estrellas me preguntaba como hubiera sido mi vida si mis padres no hubiesen muerto aquel dia…seria alegre, tal vez, no estoy segura que estaría con Edward…seria feliz.

Pero la vida me ha enseñado que los hubiera no existen, que esta es nuestra realidad, y es dura y triste y a veces provoca simplemente acabarla, extinguirla, provoca dejar de vivirla, pero es nuestra de cada uno de nosotros y eso…eso la hace única y especial, me enseño la vida que las lagrimas no funcionan y que el mundo…la vida es de campeones de esos locos y desquiciados campeones que se levantan de las cenizas que luchan aun cuando para los demás ya no hay pelea ya no hay camino, y estaba decidida a ser un campeón porque como decía papa: "si no vives tu realidad ella te vivirá a ti"

Es desesperante el tener que esperar, el no poder tomar las decisiones que quieres por que al fin y al cabo es tu vida, peor en ella participan personas diferente e independientes, que ven la vida de manera diversa que son cobardes y no tomas decisiones…y yo era una de ella, a veces cuando servia un vaso de agua y se acababa observaba lo efímera que es la vida, la paciencia, la gente se acaba al igual que el agua, no importa el tamaño del vaso ni la cantidad siempre termina agotándose.

Me sente y respire profundo, era difícil simplemente el hacerlo, pero había que vivir por que esa es la razón de nuestra permanencia en el mundo y mi felicidad mi vida, aquella que en algún momento se puso de cabeza y no hacia mas que estar asi por fin había divisado la meta, el objetivo y el camino y ese camino era Edward.

Cada noche desde nuestra utima oportunidad de hablar había pensado en el, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en todas las cosas que tenia y que me hacían desear ser tan fuerte como el, que me hacían admirarlo y amarlo con la locura con la que siempre lo hice pero que se había transformado en miedo, en cobardía de que se descubriera quien en realidad era.

Mis meditaciones me llevaron a un punto bastante difícil de encontrar si no has pasado por el dolor por el que yo había transcurrido y entendí que alejarnos y pretender que la vida no es lo que realmente es simplemente sirve para que el dolor sea mas duradero, mas eterno…

Pero esto se había acabado ya no había mas tristeza no mas rendición, tenia que encontrar la manera de reparar todo esto, de lograr que Edward hiciera parte de nuestras vidas, de mi vida, asi que hice lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza…hable con Tania

-No entiendo el sentido de tu visita-murmuro ella cuando ya estábamos ubicadas en la sala intentando entender que hacíamos la una frente a la otra

-Los amo-murmure-los necesito

Sus ojos me miraron de manera curiosa, y temerosa, lo entendía si yo estuviera en su posición temería tanto por las personas a las que amo, temería en cada instante y mas si frente a mi esta la causante de su dolor.

-sabes lo improbable que es creerte eso?

-Lo se-suspire-lo lastime al alejarme de el, soy consiente de ello, pero lo necesito…lo necesitamos

-¿para que?-pregunto con rudeza y frialdad

-para resarcirnos-fue mi contestación

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-pregunto

-Ayuda-su mirada me dejaba ver que no entendía el tamaño de mi petición-quiero recuperarlo como amigo y quiero ganarlo como el amor de mi vida-su risa inundo el ambiente

-¿El amor de tu vida?

-si-conteste segura

-Bella el acaba de perder el amor de su vida-dijo despacio como si pretendiera que mi cerebro captara la dimensión de sus palabras

-Lo se, y por eso comprendo que el tiempo es necesario pero eso no mequita la ilusión de intentarlo-suspiro y me observo tanto tiempo que en algún momento crei que la vida se nos iba en esa mirada, comencé a perder las esperanzas y a sentir a mi corazón encogerse

-Lo hare-mi sonrisa era tan grande que posiblemente se veía en todo el mundo-con una condición

-¿Cuál?-pregunte

-Que vivirás para hacerlos feliz

-Lo hare y le sonreí

DOS MESES DESPUES

La primera parte del plan consistió en darle un espacio a Edward y solo llamarlo para preguntar por su salud y la de Emma

_Flash Back_

_El sonido del teléfono se prolongo por un momento crei que era inútil y que el no lo tomaria, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme su voz se escucho al otro lado de la línea_

_-Buenas-dijo_

_-Hola Edward-el se quedo en silencio y podía casi adivinar que su rostro mostraría contradicción_

_-¿Bella?-pregunto_

_-Si, soy yo-y ambos reímos-lamento molestarte_

_-no te preocupes, no estaba ocupado-contesto_

_-Bueno me alegro no pro que no estuvieras haciendo nada sino porque pues no et interrumpo y…_

_-Tranquilízate-murmuro y yo suspire me estaba enredando yo sola_

_-Solo quería saber como están Emma y tu?-dije_

_-Muy bien-suspiro-lamento mi comportamiento de hace unos días-comencé_

_-No te preocupes no es nada de gravedad-el silencio se estableció entre nosotros-Bueno te dejo_

_-Ok, cuídate_

_Fin Flash Back_

Esa había sido nuestra primera llamada, luego de aquello hablábamos casi cada tres días, en algunas ocasiones hablaba con Esme, y habíamos avanzado hasta el punto de que ya podíamos visitar a Emma en las tardes, eso mas que nada había proporcionado gran felicidad a mis "padres" y a mis "hermanos".

Esta tarde íbamos a tener la dicha de cenar con ellos, había costado bastante cuadrar nuestras agendas pero por fin había logrado que el viniera a casa…su casa. Todo estaba dispuesto para la cena, habíamos cocinado platos deliciosos, todos italianos pues Tania me había recomendado que hacer para hacer d ela cena algo mas ameno.

A las ocho en punto el timbre anuncio a nuestros visitantes, todos nos sonreímos, nuestra ropa era informal pero al mismo tiempo elegante una rara mezcla si me lo preguntan, abrí la puerta y hay estaba el en toda su gloria, observándome y en sus brazos estaba mi pequeña con sus rizos en los hombros, totalmente definidos y un abriguito perfecto para su cuerpo

-Hola-dije, Emma sonrio y levanto su manito para saludarme

-Hola-respondió su hermosa voz

-Sigan-pedi y me hice a un lado a penas entraron los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lagrima de emoción al divisarlos frente a ella.

Sus brazos se estiraron y los de Emma respondieron, Edward le cedió a su hija y Esme la estrecho contra ella, esta era una escena repetida pues las pocas veces que la habíamos visto siempre sucedía lo mismo. Carlisle le dio la mano a Edward dado que aun tenían cosas sin solucionar, lo mismo sucedió con los chicos, nos sentamos en la sala

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Emmet quien se moria por poder abrazar a Edward pero ahbai decidido que lo mejor era ir a su ritmo y no presionarlo…chico listo

-Muy Bien Emmet, ya sabes con trabajo pero hay que tener paciencia-y sonrio, una sonrisa maravillosa que era capaz de hacer que el mundo dejara de girar-Como han estado ustedes?

-Bien-respondio Carlisle quien miraba los ojos de Edward como si se preguntara que pasaría si se acercara

-Me alegro-respondio el aludido, un silencio se acomodo y entonces entendía a Tania

"El camino será largo, pero con esfuerzo fructífero" suspire….vaya que tenia razon

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO HE ESTADO ENFERMA Y OCUPADA Y NO ES EXCUSA PERO AQUÍ ETSA EL CAP E INTENTARE SUBIR ESTA SEMANA TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE ME FALTAN…YA SON POCOS COMO TRES, CUATRO SI ALGUIEN AUN ME LEE SABE QUE LAS ADORO Y QUE LAMENTO ESTO**

**UN BESO GIGANTE Y PERDONENMEN**

**NATA**


	9. ADELANTO

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**CAMINO**

La sala estaba en silencio, uno que solo era interrumpido por los sonidos de Emma, la situación era incomoda, siempre lo era, pero teníamos que esforzarnos, teníamos que luchar si queríamos que el regresara a nuestras vidas

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo?-pregunto Emmet, y entonces la conversación comenzó a fluir, principalmente entre el y Edward, la comida estuvo amena y las cosas parecían fluir con mayor naturalidad, había aprendido en este tiempo que los caminos son pendientes, montañas, rocas de muchas formas diversas, estaba distraída observando la familia disfuncional que tenia, la familia que la vida me había otorgado luego de la muerte de mis padres

-Bella-llamo Emmet- Bella

-Dime-respondí

-Donde estas?-pregunto burlón, mientras lo veía sosteniendo a Emma, yo no respondí simplemente reí por su comentario y la visión que tenia frente a mi, era demasiado impactante ver a un hombre como Emmet con mi bebe en brazos, mi bebe?, realmente era mi bebe?

-Estas bien? –pregunto Edward, yo solo baje mi vista observando nuestros pies y asentí, sentí pasos caminar y suspire creyendo que Edward había salido, alce la vista y hay estaban esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba-quieres hablar?

No pude evitarlo y las lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas, esto era algo normal en mi, no era tan fuerte como aparentaba y al lado de Edward simplemente sucumbía con mayor fuerza, sentí sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, apretándome, dándome animo sin siquiera hablar, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos hay ni siquiera se si realmente el tiempo existía en ese momento , era como si el universo hubiera conspirado parea que pudiera estar en sus brazos, tranquila, feliz, de repente senti como era alejada de el, levante mi vista y pude observar los ojos verdes llorosos

-quieres hablar?-pregunto y yo solo pude asentir, el me guio por el camino que llevaba al claro que Esme había formado en medio del bosque, el cual contaba con una pequeña mesa con el propósito de poder estar tranquilos y relajados en el momento en que necesitáramos estar solos, el corrió uan silla para mi y luego tomo asiento

-Que te pasa?-pregunto directamente y aunque sabia exactamente cual era la respuesta no sabia como expresarla, no quería asustarlo no quería ser cruel ni mucho menos deseaba alejarlo de mi

-No es fácil de decir y te pido que no me lo hagas decir-el solo me observo y vi como la frustración dominaba sus rasgos

-No puedo permitirlo, lo siento Bella, pero tiempo es lo que te he dado si realmente deseas que seamos nuevamente amigos tendrás que decirme que te pasa

-No quieres escucharlo-dije

-Como puedes saber lo que quiero y lo que no quiero escuchar? Desde cuando lees mentes?-pregunto con una sonrisa o lo que es mas preciso un intento de sonrisa

-Te amo-dije sin anestesia y sin previas, simplemente deje salir esas dos palabras

-como?-dijo

-Te amo-afirme, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, un silencio se instalo totalmente entre nosotros y realmente no sabia que seguía después de esto….

**HOLA CHICAS LO SIENTO TANTO DE VERDAD PERO HE ESTADO MAL LOS ULTIMOS MESES Y ADEMAS ESTOY EN UN MOMENTO EN DONDE NO ME FLUYEN MUY BIEN LAS COSAS**

**ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO ADELNATO DEL CAPITULO QUE SI TODO SALE BIEN PUBLICARE MAÑANA**

**LAS AMO Y PERDONENMEN**

**=S**


End file.
